The Love of a Rose
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: Edward turned in his sleep, his eyes fluttered opening them slightly. He expected to see something other than what he did. Those golden eyes quickly open as he shot up. After CoS. Roy/Ed slight Al/Win.One-shot, M-preg,Yaoi,HJAnal.Songs used in review sec


Disclaimer & N/A: nope don't own FMA nor any of the songs done by Josh Groban, Charlotte Church, Linkin Park, and Papa Roach -I only wrote one set of lyrics,- and I certainly don't get paid for this! I also don't speak other languages well, it's mostly guess work and a online translator. So if I got something wrong; sorry before hand.

Edward turned in his sleep, his eyes fluttered opening them slightly. He expected to see something other than what he did. Those golden eyes quickly open as he shot up. "Wha.. What the hell..?" Looking at the surrounding area, he spotted his and Al's suitcases. He looked to his immediate left and saw his little brother still asleep. "Al.." He gave a sigh of relief. The honey blonde swung his legs over the side and stood, the long shirt ruffling as he did so. He had a feeling he knew where he was.. He just had to make sure. Peeking out he almost fainted and slammed the door closed. "Lior!? How the hell? Alright.. Calm down." He went back, and sat with a thump on his bed. "Let's think about this.. What led up to this point.."

_Flashback about one year ago_

Edward and Alphonse were walking along a dirt road. They had arrived in the countryside not to long ago; this was pretty much the only way to walk into town. _We need jobs too…_ Thought the eldest brother. After a bit they heard something trotting up behind them, come up beside them and staying at their pace. The brothers looked at each other than at the side of a black horse, a boot and white cloth covered leg. Looking further up, they saw a reasonably young woman riding upon the horse, wearing her riding apparel. "Bonjour. Je suis Roselle Chevalier ce qui sont vos noms? " She spoke. The two only blinked barely understanding what she said, but were mostly shocked at her appearance. Realizing that the woman flushed softly. "Forgive me, I'm use to speaking my native tongue." She started again, a French accent peeking gently threw her English speech. She then tried again. "Good Afternoon. I'm Roselle Chevalier, what are your names?" Both brothers had this thought in mind. _She looks just like the General/Roy. _General in Alphonse's; Roy in Edward's. The first out of his stupor, the elder shook the hand she hand stretched out to them.

"Edward Elric." Alphonse smiled and did the same when Edward pulled back.  
"Alphonse Elric." Roselle smiled thoughtfully, looking them over.

"I like you two. If you'd like I'll hire you as my helpers you seem to need the work."  
"How?" She chuckled.  
"One; Your appearance. Dusty a little ragged and carrying suitcases. Two; your walking next to the road. What more information do I need." The younger chuckled as the elder only blinked; then smiled. He looked at his little brother, who nodded.

"Alright, we'll take the job."  
"Wonderful! Follow me, my home isn't far from here." They followed for a few minutes before the younger Elric just had to ask.  
"What kind horse is that?" Looking at him she smiled.  
"He's a Mustang, a horse from the states." She gently petted the Mustang's mane. Again the brothers looked at each other, Edward was dreading asking this.  
"What's his name?"  
"Royce, but I call him Roy for short." _How did I know?.. _The honey blonde wondered.  
"Miss Roselle.. Why do you look so sad?" Smiling softly she glanced back.  
"I named him after a person I knew long ago…He was as wild as a Mustang.."  
"Oh.. Sorry that.." Roselle only shook her head.  
"Don't worry about it Alphonse. It only hurts a little now."

A couple of minutes later, the older woman spotted her home. "Ah here we are." She trotted up to the home, with the young men right behind her. Stopping she slipped out of the saddle, and started walking him to the barn. "I'll take him back to his home, feed him. Then I'll show you around afterwards alright?"  
"Of course." She smiled brightly while walking the mustang into the barn. She came back out about 5 minutes later her hat and riding jacket off. Edward nearly choked. _Anyone_ who ever knew Roy Mustang would have had to have their heads examined if they even _thought_ she didn't look exactly like the man, though a feminine version at that. She whisked her raven bangs away from her onyx eyes, as she laughed.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." _Definitely _not _the voice of Mustang.. Too sweet. _Ed thought.  
"You just look like someone we know."  
"I see." A smile graced her lips. "Come inside, you two will take baths and changed into clean clothes what you'll do around here is to help me around the house. I live alone and I've been needing help for quite sometime, and yes I'll pay you, handsomely." Roselle told them as she walked with them towards and into the house.

"You live in this place all by yourself?" The dirty blonde asked. The house was huge, but not has big has Shou Tucker's had been.

"Yes, I've lived alone here since I was young. I've gotten use to it." She pointed off to the right, up the stairs. "Bath is upstairs, second door you see. Bed rooms are up there as well."  
"Al, go ahead."  
"Okay big brother." Alphonse walked away from the two. Edward turned to his new employer.

"So what are we going to do?"  
"Nothing much really, cleaning, doing shopping mundane things really. Though." She looked at the young man. "Every once in awhile you'll have to be my 'bodyguards' in a sense."  
"Bodyguards?"  
"I'm a pianist and singer. I have concerts and I sometimes attend parties. There have been some attempts at kidnapping me in the past, among other things.." The elder Elric looked at her curiously.  
"Then why?"  
"I've learned to trust very few, and before you ask. I feel I can trust you because of your eyes." Ed now really wanted to find out what was going on under that mop of long black hair.  
"My.. Eyes?" She smiled as she gently moved a strand of hair from the shorter male's face.  
"Yes, eyes are a window to the soul. Honest most of the time, hard working, a bit of…" She paused. " Ill tempered and very caring." She had him pegged. _She is.. Deliberately avoided using any words implying.. That word. _He blushed softly.  
"T-Thanks."

"Your welcome Edward." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I'll have to show you two the market and get some more clothes while we are out." She started towards the stairs. "Go ahead and look around Edward. I'm just going to change out of my riding clothes. I'll be right back."  
"Alright.." The blonde in a slow gait worked his way around the lower room adjacent to the stairs. Every so often he would pick up something to take a closer look at it. It was then he spotted something. A piece of furniture, he went over to take a closer look. He sat on the bench and inspected it. Reaching out with a finger he touched one of the white keys. He smiled at the pleasant sound it produced. Ed decided to press down a few more, enjoying it. He was so enthralled in the sounds he didn't hear his now employer approaching him.

"First time seeing one?" The golden eyed man nearly jumped.  
"S-sorry I.." She waved it off.  
"I don't mind Edward." The brunette took a seat next to him on the bench. "This is the piano I use to practice on when I was little. It still carries a nice tune even after all these years." With gentle fingers she started to play for the young man. The blonde watched the elder woman play; amazed. When she finished she looked at her ward. "So?"  
"Your amazing!" Pink lightly dusted her cheeks.  
"Thank you. Are you interested in learning Edward?" Golden eyes widen.  
"Would you?"  
"Of course. I teach the village children every Wednesday and Thursday, in the afternoon. I'll teach you every afternoon or in the evenings if you like." Grinning wildly he nodded.  
"I'd like that."  
"It's a deal then." Alphonse came back down soon after, clean and fully clothed.  
"My turn I guess." The elder woman, nodded. Edward stood and calmly went towards the stairs. Alphonse was focused on his brother, so neither of them saw the _very_ Roy Mustang smirk gracing Roselle's lips.

* * *

Ed was bucking hay in the barn, near Roy. While the horse was calmly eating his oats. The young man smiled, they had been working for the woman for a week now. She was very kind to them, she was teaching them various things. Edward the playing the piano for the most part among other things. Alphonse he wasn't too sure on that besides taking care of Roy; which he was doing as well. He chuckled as he leaned against the pitchfork. The blonde didn't mind, he was having a good time. He finished the last of the hay, and put the pitchfork away. Upon leaving the barn, he heard soft humming. He spotted his employer in her garden watering the vegetation. She didn't see Edward as she started singing softly. The nineteen year old was blown away, even though he did know it was part of her profession. _What a lovely voice she has like.. Well an angel to chime the phrase. _"You have a very beautiful voice, Roselle." He spoke quietly when she finished. A tinge of pink crossed her cheeks, but a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Edward." she gave the young man, a thoughtful look. "I think you would have a nice singing voice as well."  
"Seriously?"  
"Very." The blonde only shook his head, but a small smile played on his lips.  
"If you think so.."  
"Think Edward.. No I know so." He then spied something on her right palm. Gently taking the hand into his gloved metal one; he looked at it clearly. Golden looked back into ebony. "A birthmark, a crude form of a salamander." _And a very small transmutation circle, as well. I would have missed it too if I hadn't looked closely. _He mentally added.  
"Ah." As he let the hand go, he saw just for a moment the image of Roy Mustang over Roselle's. _Roy…_ He bit his lip so he wouldn't start crying.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Not being able to take it anymore, he latched onto the woman crying into bosom as a child would to their mother. He let go all the tears he held in for so long. Tenderly as a mother would for any child; she wrapped her arms around his shaking form. Her hand rubbing circles into his back as he cried. _At least Alphonse is out shopping right now. I doubt Edward would want his little brother to see him like this. _She thought as the teen started to gently hiccup and pull back a little. _She smells of_ _smoke, Sulfur, Lavender, and Jasmine…_ He thought idly. "Feeling better?" The dark haired woman asked, her hand still rubbing his back. He didn't answer as he continued to latch onto his employer. She leaned to kiss his forehead motherly. "Its alright Edward, its alright." For a fleeting moment the blonde felt like he was in his own mother's arms. He soon extracted himself from her.  
"I-I." A finger stopped him from speaking more.  
"I didn't mind Edward." Kissing his forehead again, she continued. "When your ready, tell me."  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"Try me Edward. Since it isn't every day that a person has fake limbs made of metal." The blonde was shocked into silence. She never even asked about it when.. But he didn't even know how long she knew, that his right arm and left leg were fake.

* * *

Ed sat on his bed, it had been a month since his crying incident in the garden. By now everyone one in town was use to Edward and Alphonse coming in and picking up things for themselves and the lady of the house. The honey blonde still cringed at the thought of milk but she wanted it so he picked it up when he had to. A knock came at his door. "Are you up, Edward?"  
"Yes Roselle, I'm up." After the first 3 weeks, of being there she insisted that in private to call her just Roselle.. Mostly to Al though. The taller woman opened the door, slightly.  
"Breakfast Edward, after that I need you to take care of Roy; brush him down and feed him his oats and some carrots. Then your lessons."  
"Alright, I'll be down in a bit." With a nod she closed the door behind her. Edward sighed, he still had yet to tell her his and Al's story. He had talked to Al about it yesterday, and the younger didn't seem to mind if the she was willing to listen. He was thankful that she didn't push the subject when she could have.

He stood to get dressed. Ed was putting his hair up, when he came into the kitchen. He smiled Alphonse and Roselle were setting up the table and cooking… well Al was doing the cooking. "Oh Edward." The elder spoke when she saw him. "I want you to try this." She held up a glass filled with a light brown liquid. Taking the glass he examined it. Shrugging he took a sip. It was sweet, but not sickeningly sweet. He liked it and he told her as such. "I'm glad you like it. Set it down and get your breakfast you can finish it then." With a smile Edward did as he was told. That Roy Mustang smirk again graced her lips, but quickly disappeared when Ed turned back. When her wards got their meal, she got hers. _Edward you have no idea just what I got you to drink. _She only smiled sweetly as she watched the elder Elric drink his chocolate _milk. _

Edward came back in from brushing and feeding the mustang, Roselle was in the living room waiting for him. "Roselle?" Onyx eyes looked up at him.  
"Yes?"  
"After our lesson today.. Could I talk to you?"  
"Of course Edward, of course." The elder lady was quite the hands on instructor. She had Ed sit down at the instrument; she took a seat beside him. The music was there waiting for them. By now Edward knew how to read sheet music, which note that went with each key, and almost everything that was written on the paper. But.. Sometimes his notes were still a little sour. When he did hit those particular notes, she only smiled, took his hand and set it on the right keys, and move his feet to the right peddles to make the right sound. The same went with when he was singing, if when he went flat she would wait till he finished and told him where it wasn't quite right, then gave him the correct pitch by means of her own voice. Ed was grateful that she was very patient with him and Al since they both made their share of mistakes. Their lesson lasted an hour and half. Roselle had to admit Ed was a quick study. She gently took him by the arm, over to the couch told him to sit, while she took the seat across from him. "When ever you ready Edward."

He took a deep breath and started on his and Alphonse's story. She quietly listened, smiling when he said something humorous or joyous. But when he started to tear up, she rose up and sat next to him. He told her everything had happened. At the end of his tale he gave a chuckle. "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I love that egotistical, morally bankrupt, womanizing bastard with a god-complex… I still do.. Even now." She knew what he meant and who as well. He was -in his tale- who was a bastard with a god-complex; Roy Mustang. He settled his head on her shoulder as she rubbed him back.  
"Thank you Edward for telling me, and yes I do believe you; I won't tell a soul." The younger man smiled gratefully.

"No, thank you Roselle for listening and .. Understanding." While the corner of her lips peeked up, she leaned in and kissed his forehead.  
"Your welcome, Edward."

* * *

"Dammit!" The blonde cursed. He couldn't tie he stupid tie. The golden eyed teen was frustrated. It would be the first concert, the Elric brothers went to. Alphonse was getting ready right next to him. It seemed that the dirty blonde couldn't do his tie either. They heard a knock. "Come in." The elder woman came into the room, and chuckled at the two young men. While they stood in shock, she wore a purple evening gown, her dark locks pulled up into a bun. They had only seen her in slacks and shirts. The dark haired woman went over and started to work on Alphonse's tie.

"I have to dress up just like you two." In no time she finished with the younger's tie. Roselle spoke more, moving over to Edward's tie. "You two will stand backstage, and watch from there." They nodded in understanding. She finished with the tie. "There."

"Purple suits you, Roselle and those.." She looked at Alphonse with a smile as he trailed off.  
"Thank you Alphonse and they are hira kanzashis. A geisha gave these to me when I went to Japan, but anyway; It's time to go." Edward took out his pocket watch.  
"Your right." Snapping it shut, he slipped it back into his pocket. The brothers followed the woman down the stairs and into the car. Edward drove, his employer had shown him the way before so he didn't have a problem driving there.

It took them about 20 minutes to get to the auditorium. The honey blonde drove into a private parking lot near the backstage door. Edward was the first one out, after parking. Opening he door his employer was sitting next to; he helped her out of the car. Alphonse slipped out after her. Roselle walked into the back with the brothers, flanking her sides. When close to the sage she smiled at the two and walked out to the piano. She took her seat at the keys, after a small bow when her to her audience. Fingers touching the ivory she started to play. Edward and Alphonse along with everyone else was enchanted by her voice when she did sing, and the beautiful melodies her fingers tapped out. The concert ran for nearly two hours, between her drinking water and intermission. When finished with her last note, she rose and bowed again, as the crowd started clapping. In a calm gait she walking off towards her wards. They gave her hugs and congratulations, that she did wonderfully. "Thank you." She gave them both kisses on the forehead, motherly as usual. "Let's go home."  
"yeah." With Edward and Alphonse at her side, they left to go home.

* * *

Edward was at the market this afternoon, list in hand he went to the appropriate shops. He had learned to speak in and understand French; he knew not many knew how to speak English in the village. Both he and Al had to learn, the three usually spoke both languages inside the household; but Ed himself learned a few others for the sake of it. He glanced at the written words, on the paper. _Let's see fish, eggs, milk.. Bleck.._ He muttered off a few other things as he went.  
"Ah Edward, good afternoon." The butcher greeted him; in French.  
"Afternoon, sir." He replied.  
"In for the usual?"  
"Yes, sir." The older man smiled.  
"Alright, I'll have it for you in a few minutes." The blonde nodded and waited. He contemplated many things in that short span of time; mostly Mustang though. "Sorry, to make you wait."  
"It's alright." As he was taking the items, the butcher took a closer look.  
"It seems you've shot up a bit, Edward." Golden eyes blinked.  
"Really?" The elder gentleman smiled and nodded, Ed responded in kind.  
"Thanks." _well that finishes the shopping for now….. _He paused in thought and stride. _Now that I think about it… everything has been a little off kilter for a little while. But dammit all no matter how much taller I get, Al will always be taller. _Edward had started on how he was going to fix the unevenness of his legs; and whining about how Al got their father's genes, when something suddenly caught his eye. Turning to look at it fully. _Wow… _He smiled. _It'll have to wait, I hope its still here. When I get enough to actually pay for it. _Sure his employer did pay them both generously for their help, but whatever he was looking at was terribly expensive. Peacefully walking towards the car to hurry and get the food into the icebox before it went bad.

* * *

Ed was sitting at the dining table, drinking his most resent favorite drink. As well as a book in his unoccupied hand. The title on the hard cover book was '_Le Comte de Monte-Cristo' _or in English _'The Count of Monte Cristo.'_ He had found it one day completely by accident, and could hardly put it down.

He took another sip, he still had no idea what the drink was, but he liked it so he didn't mind too much. There was always a batch made for him. It had been at least 4 and half months since him and Al started working for the French woman; though she mentioned later that she was half French, the other half she didn't mention. Edward found his time with the lady enjoyable. He knew that his little brother definitely enjoyed time with the older woman. _I think she's about the same age as Roy, if not a tad younger.. But not by much I think. _He thought. _Scared me shitless, when I first saw her they look exactly alike. _He took a sip of his drink. "Edward." He looked up and smiled at Roselle. Edward set the book down, script side down; on the tabletop.

"Yes?"  
"It has come to my attention, that your birthday was over 3 months ago. Right?" The nineteen year old could only concur with a nod but confusion. _Al must have told her.. I know I haven't. _Onyx eyes glittered in slight amusement, as she gently pressed something into his hand. "A belated birthday present, Edward." The blonde looked at the jewelers box in his flesh hand. He flicked it open and could only let out a small gasp.  
"This is.. This.."  
"The ring you've been admiring for a bit over a month; I've noticed every time we went into town." Ed was humbled by it but…  
"You didn't ha-"  
"Not another word, Edward. You are a good friend.. And a son I'll never have." His eyes widen has he continued to gaze at the woman. _A son?! She'll? _

"What.. But why wouldn't you have children? You love children." She smiled sadly.  
"Yes Edward. I do love children very much. But I just." She sighed softly. "I was married once, and when I couldn't conceive nor could he get my money; as I later found out. He left me.. Thank god I didn't ever take his name. I never thought of marrying again though many have tried." Lowering his head, the blonde bit his lip.  
"Sorry I-" She kissed his forehead.  
"Nothing to be sorry for Edward. See if it fits." She smiled brightly at him, while a small blush crossed his cheeks. Slowly to brought the ring out trying it on his fingers; after taking off his glove. It could only fit on his ring finger, to which he didn't mind. The ring that now adorned his finger was sliver, it was set with two stones flush with the sliver. The left was a black onyx, the right a golden amber. The corners of his mouth twitched into a grateful smile.  
"Thank you.."  
"Your welcome, Edward." He slipped back on his glove as she spoke.

* * *

"Feel ready to sing with me Edward?" The honey blonde lightly bit his lip.  
"Brother, I want to hear you and Roselle." Alphonse cheered.  
"Alright, I'll sing with her, but I can't guarantee that I'll sound good." The brunette shook her head.  
"You'll sound fine, Edward." She patted the piano. "Will you tickle the ivories." Gulping slightly, the nineteen year old nodded. He placed himself on the bench; at the keys. He situated his fingers on the black and white keys and started to play.

_I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe_

_La luce che to dai (The Light that you give us)  
I pray we'll find your light  
Nel cuore resterò (Will stay in our hearts)  
And hold it in our hearts  
A ricordarchi che (Reminding us)  
When stars go out each night  
L'eterna stella sei (That in my prayer)  
Ahahah  
Nella mia preghiera (You are an everlasting star)  
Let this be our prayer  
Quanta fede c'è (There's so much faith)  
When shadows fill our day_

Edward was enjoying hearing her melodious voice, he delighted in singing with her. He just couldn't believe his voice even sounded good; especially with hers. He had practiced this song many times; just not her singing with him. He was thankful that he decide to let her teach him other languages she sang in.

_Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza (We dream of a world with no more violence)  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza (A world of justice and hope)  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino (Grasp your neighbors hand)  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità (As a symbol of peace and brotherhood)_

_La forza che ci dai (The strength that you give us)  
We ask that life be kind  
E'il desiderio che (Is the wish)  
And watch us from above  
Ognuno trovi amore (That everyone may find love)  
We hope each soul we'll find  
Intorno e dentro a sè (In and around himself)  
Another soul to love_

Alphonse's eyes were glittering._ Wow brother sounds great!_ He was glad that he brother had gotten over his embarrassment about his singing voice. Roselle often told him about the lessons, saying the sound he produced was wonderful; but he hadn't been able to hear it for himself till now. He watched has his brother's fingers glided over the keys and his foot moved over the peddles to change the overall tone when he wish. Al had decided that his elder brother looked regal and at peace while playing and singing.

_Let this be our prayer  
Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child  
Just like every child_

_Needs to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_E la fede che (And the faith that)  
Hai acceso in noi (You've lit inside us)  
Sento che ci salverà (I feel will save us)_

The piano softly faded away as the song ended. Alphonse clapped soundly. "You two sounded great!" The elder male blushed hotly.  
"Thanks Al."  
"I agree with Alphonse, Edward. You did wonderfully. I'll have to take you on stage with me sometime." Ed let out a sound that he refused to believe that it sounded like a 'meep.'

* * *

"Roy!" Edward shouted out. He was now sitting up, panting. Finally being able to calm himself he felt wet and sticky between his legs. "…..Dammit…." He sighed as he got up to change his pajamas. _This is the… ugh I lost count weeks ago. Damn you Roy, Damn you_ He stripped his bed, taking the sheets along with his soiled pajamas to the lower level and threw it in with the other cloth in the basket. Looking at the clock he saw it was 2 in the morning. _I hope I didn't wake them…_ He tiredly went back towards his room, picking up sheets on his way. He quickly redressed his bed, then sat. "Roy.." The blonde settled his head in his hands. He couldn't get the older man out of his head. For those first 2 years on this side of the gate he thought of the man, along with Al. He was happy to see Mustang was alright even though he was missing one of his gorgeous eyes. He ripped out his own heart when he decided to come back to this side. He thought it was for the best of both worlds. He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle knock on his door.

"Are you decent Edward?"  
"Yes…" He didn't even bother to look up as the female figure eased into the room. He felt the mattress shift when the brunette's weight was added. "I can't…" He felt her gently lay a hand on his arm.  
"I know, Edward I know." He was pulled into her embrace. Roselle stroked his undone hair, that was now settled against her shoulder. "Edward?"  
"yes.." he asked sleepily.  
"If you ever see this Roy Mustang again.. Promise me that you'll tell him how you feel."  
"But I-"  
"Just promise me." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but gave in.

"I promise…" He murmured as he started to doze. She let him go, so he could slip under the sheets and go back to sleep. Roselle looked back at the young man when she had opened the door.  
"Goodnight Edward."  
"good..night.." he managed before he fell back into blackness.

* * *

Edward pulled at his tie. I hate wearing these monkey suits. He complained to himself. But he watched his employer as she made conversation with others. Glancing at his little brother, he saw Alphonse do the same thing he did not to long ago. The blonde tapped his shoe covered metal foot against the floor. He and Roselle had added more inches to the sole to make up some difference between his right and left leg. He wasn't paying attention when Roselle came up to him. She was still taller than him; she was roughly the same height as Mustang. He figured the top of head might reach the bridge of the man's nose. "Edward."

"Huh?" She took his hand, he could now hear the music in the background. "Oh no.. I can't dance!" She only smiled as she chuckled.  
"Don't worry Edward, I'll show you. But I'll be leading till you get the hang of it."  
"… Fine.. I'll follow till further notice." The dark eyed woman laughed as she pulled the young male onto the dance floor. She put her hand on his waist, setting his arm on top of hers. Patiently she showed him the steps then proceeded to lead him around the dance floor. Till abruptly Ed took the lead from her. Her lips only twitched slightly as their arms were switched, his hand on her waist. He certainly can dance alright. She thought as the music died and they slowed.  
"Wow brother! Can you show me too Madame Roselle?" She chortled softly at the younger male's enthusiasm.  
"Of course Alphonse." She reached out her hand to said Elric. Ed could only blink as the raven haired woman began to teach his little brother.

* * *

He came in that afternoon after sparing with Al -who was currently bucking hay-, slightly rubbing at the abused flesh of his ear, to see Roselle at her piano tapping some random keys. She seemed to be trying to find a tune. He twisted something in his ear as he spoke. "Roselle, the children are coming up the road." She noted one last thing on some paper and put it away, then turned to him.  
"Thank you Edward, please do lead them into the room. I have one last thing to finish." He smiled as he went back to the door to open it. The three of them always took turns to make some treats for the village children that came for lessons.

"Bonjour Monsieur Elric!" The little ones greeted when he opened the door, the honey blonde could only smile.  
"Bonjour everyone, please come on in. Madame Chevalier will be with us shortly." The children did indeed follow, and gently tugged on his gloved hands as they did so. He lead them into the back room, where a large grand piano was stored. As well as a small pipe organ; which Ed had learned to play too -Roselle played it every once in awhile, so she taught him that as well.- Edward still preferred the smaller upright piano in the living room. The children weren't allowed to use it since it meant so much to their teacher.  
"Play a little for us, Monsieur Elric?"  
"Yes please Monsieur Elric." How could the golden eyed man refuse. He sat down and played the large piano for the little ones that now gathered around him. He played mostly by memory, but it was something he had played so many times he knew it by heart. To say Edward enjoyed playing the instrument was an understatement. He loved to play it, he'd play every chance he got. As enthralled as he was, so were the children. They didn't see the brunette leaning against the doorway. When he finished they all heard clapping.  
"As I always say Edward, you play beautifully." A bright smile, tinted her mouth. "Alright children, who will be the first to play for me?" Quickly they raised their hands, as the blonde moved away from the piano. Soon a little girl took his place at the keys. He watched as she took the same patient style that she had with him. The blonde could only smile at the woman's gentleness, and again twisted the stud that was in his ear. Why he had Roselle pierce his right ear, he didn't know besides a sudden whim.

* * *

"How about you get lost, Monsieur Stewarts." Roselle spoke sternly, her arms crossed.  
"Now, now Miss Chevalier. I'm offering you anything you could want." He reached over and started to caress her cheek only to have it quickly smacked by the woman's hand. She was giving him a stern steely glare.  
"I have everything I could possibly want, that is possible." He looked at her disbelievingly.  
"You're here all by yourself, no husband, no one t-"  
"Don't bother even finishing that sentence, Monsieur. All you want is m-"  
"Roselle!"  
"Roselle!" Both young men shouted as they ran towards the older lady. She glanced over and turned her head. They were at her side showing her their catch, she smiled softly.  
"My, my. That's quite the catch. You two are good fisherman." The two brothers grinned.  
"I see how it is now, Miss Chevalier. I'm sure these two hardy young m-" There was a loud resounding crack against the dark haired man's cheek. Onyx eyes ice cold while her arm crossed her chest palm open.  
"How dare you! You sick, twisted son of bitch!" Alphonse and Edward could only stare in shock as she brutally chastised the man. They had never before seen their employer angry. As well as she looked more like Mustang than ever before. Edward noticed the way her eyes narrowed when she poked the man in the chest, accenting it with curses. He smirked_. Just like Roy…_ "Now get out of here, I don't ever want to see you around here again!" Stewards quickly ran with his tail between his legs. She was seething, her right hand clenched into a fist, her face red as well.  
"Roselle..?" Al asked softly. His gentle voice acted like a balm on her anger. With a deep breath she turned.  
"Yes, Alphonse?"  
"Do you want to help us gut the fish?" She giggled.  
"I would be delighted, but let me get changed. Put those fish on ice.. And I suggest you get changed into something you don't mind getting dirty."  
"Alright." They both spoke as she went inside to change.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Alphonse!" The now 19 year old teen's eyes glittered at the surprise party. Ed deemed him 19 since mentally he was that age, possibly physically now.  
"Brother did you?"  
"Know about it? Of course I did Al! Madame Roselle could hardly plan a party without me." Al hugged the two and thanked them profusely.

"Your welcome Alphonse. Now since this is a party and it is your birthday." The said young man smiled and turned to the other guest. Alphonse and the younger children played party games, every once in awhile the adults joined in; including Edward.

Roselle then clapped her hands, to get everyone's attention. The raven haired woman went to Al's side as everyone sat down. She gently hugged the birthday boy. Everyone started to sing 'happy birthday' as the cake was brought out. When the song was finished, the cake was right next to the dirty blonde. The candles lit ready to be blown out. "Blow out the candles and make a wish." Those light brown eyes thought about it for a moment, took a deep breath and blew all the candles out. Roselle started cutting the cake while another elder woman dished it out. Al of course go the first piece.

"Time for presents!" One of the younger kids called out. In an instant, they proceed to bring them over to him.  
"Wow…" All Alphonse could do was smile. He opened them, and they varied. From candies they knew he liked, books and handmade gifts that the ladies made for the young man, he thanked them all. Soon there were only two left, he picked up the gift from his older brother. Opening it he found a leather jacket. "I love it, brother! Thank you so much." He hugged Edward; who smiled.

"Your welcome Al." Alphonse draped the jacket across the back of the chair and picked up his last present. He didn't seem to notice the small holes that were littered on the box. As he started to open it, he heard a soft 'mewl' come from it. Quickly he got the top off, his smile turned into a grin as he picked up a small kitten. All black except for white booties. Jade green eyes stared into his light brown ones. He cuddled the small creature gently.

"Thank you so much, Madame Roselle." The raven smiled as she gently petted the little kitten.  
"Your welcome Alphonse. It's a female just to let you know." The dirty blonde smiled brightly as all the children wanted to pet it, which he let them but told them they had to be gentle.  
"How?" The woman grinned.  
"When ever he sees a cat, he can't resist the urge to hold and pet it." The honey blonde cheekily smiled.  
"Your right, Al's always been that way. At least he can keep this one." The two watched as the kitten was gently passed around then back into it's owners hands.  
"What are you going to name her, Alphonse?" The teen considered the question.  
"Jada."

* * *

Roselle chuckled softly as she saw Jada cuddled into her owners lap. The young lady was still small but soon she'll be bigger. Edward was still out and Al was the one that day to buck hay, feed and brush down Roy. By now both of the brothers were use to the slightly skittish mustang. The black stallion was as well use to the two young men. The raven haired woman had noted that the mustang even enjoyed the men's company as much as hers. She suddenly clutched at her chest, and her cupped her mouth as she started coughing. When she finished, pulling back her hand and grimfaced. "…shit…" She pulled off her glove, quickly she went into the kitchen to clean it.

She managed to get it out before it stained. "mew.." Roselle looked down to see Jada rubbing against her legs. Smiling softly she kneeled to pet the little thing. Alphonse yawned as he walked in.  
"Jada." The mostly black cat went over to her master and cuddled his legs. "Is Ed back yet?"  
"Not y-" The front door opened. "Well speak of the devil. There he is." Said teen walked in.  
"Hello, you two talking about me?"  
"Alphonse asked if you were home yet."  
"Oh." Edward set the bags down. "There are more in the car."  
"We'll go get them." Al left first with the older lady behind. The two of them brought the rest of the bags in. They started putting the food away in it's proper place. While the wet glove hung on the window sill.

* * *

Roselle looked out the window at the new snowfall._ Snow now? Its pretty, and pure._ There wasn't much of the white flakes, but just enough to play in. She smiled as she watched a few of the village kids play with the Elric brothers. She went back to her work. She plucked a few cords picking out anything she thought sounded right. She wrote the notes down on the paper and continued her work. She had been working on this for quite a bit. She grinned as she finished the music. She played threw it once to see if there was anything wrong with the notes she composed. There were a few notes she didn't quite like after all. So the dark eyed woman tried different variations and picked the one she liked. Playing threw once more, taking things out that didn't seem to fit and reworked the composition, jotting down the notes. Once finally to her liking she took out more paper and wrote it down carefully. "Perfect." Reaching over to the side table, and upon opening the drawer she pulled out different papers. Skimming threw the words she found some didn't quite fit. Setting to work she tweaked them a bit. She then tested the music with her wordplay.

The music died quietly, quickly she wrote the words on the sheet of music. In the top indentation she wrote. 'To Edward,  
My beloved friend and adopted son. Wish you all the luck in the world.  
Roselle Chevalier.'  
Looking out the window, she saw them starting a snowball fight. With that smirk planted on her lips she rose, bundled up; and made her way out into the snow to have some fun. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas.._

* * *

Edward was calmly riding Roy around the grounds so he could get some exercise. The teen was pretty worried about the dark haired woman. Over the past month she hardly got out of the house. She looked well enough, if she was sick she sure didn't let anyone know it. He was making his way back to the barn when she saw Roselle outside waiting for him, dressed warmly. "Thank you for taking Roy out Edward." She gently placed her hand on the stallions forehead and stroked it. Roy sensing something amiss with his master, nuzzled his head against her chest. She only continued to stroke the mustang, but it was his neck instead of his head, her lips turned up.

"It wasn't a problem Roselle. I like riding him."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Her sweet smile was now directed at him. To Edward that smile seemed.. Heart breaking. She grabbed the reins from the blonde's hands. She walked the two into the barn. Upon getting Roy into his stable she took the off some of the horse tack (Bridle, bit and reins). While the slightly shorter male got off. He unbuckled the saddle from the stallion after moving the stirrup out of his way. Grabbing the horn he pulled the saddle off and Roselle took off the blanket.

"Are you alright, Roselle?" The golden eyed male asked while she was folding.

"Yes, I'm fine Edward. I just didn't feel like getting out." He didn't have any reason not to believe the older woman so he nodded. Nothing more was said as they both started to brush down the black mustang.

* * *

Edward and Roselle calmly sat at the table, over looking the board. Al was watching them and keeping quiet. The two were playing chess, and currently not in favor with Edward so far. He was losing, but not with out some fight. Roselle currently hand one of his knights, about 5 pawns, and both of his rooks. While he only had a few of her pawns and a rook. The older woman had to admit, Edward was certainly better than the first time they played this battle of wits. He had lost hard and fast. The game continued for another hour or so. During which Edward was starting to gain the upper hand on his older and more experienced opponent. When the game finally concluded, it was a stale mate. The brunette found this highly amusing.  
"What funny about a stale mate?" She shook her hand open palmed.  
"Oh, when I was younger I would play with a boy about my age. I usually won about sixty-five percent of the time when he got better at the game. Twenty percent roughly when he won, and the last 15 were stale mates. But when we were younger it was usually a stale mate, or I'd win." With a smile she set the board up again. "I still remember a few of our games, let me show you." She then showed them 4 of their games. One where she won, two stale mates, and lastly where her childhood friend won.  
"I'd say you two had some tough battles." With a delighted twinkle in her eye, nodded.  
"Yes, we did. I miss those times. I haven't been able to see him since he went off to join the military at about 16 or 17 I think; and that was a long time ago."  
"What was his name?" Edward asked. All he got was a sad gaze as his answer, for she wouldn't speak his name. For what reason he didn't know…and maybe he wouldn't ever know.

* * *

Edward celebrated his 20th birthday in his employer's home. Everyone from town came. Edward and Alphonse played with the children while Roselle spoke with the adults. The young man could only smile as the cake for him was brought out. When he went to blow out the candles,_ I wish.. I could see Roy again._ The flames flickered out as his breath hit them. After the cake was handed out and after his first bite; it was his favorite-chocolate- He asked who had made it. His employer confessed that she had. Ed smiled brightly at her, recently she had been becoming very fatigued. So her sleeping periodically threw out the day had become normal for the brothers. Like with Al's birthday the children couldn't wait for Edward to open his gifts. So they dragged the older man over to them instead of bringing them over. Said man was happy with all his gifts, especially the books by his now favorite author Alexandre Dumas. Others were mostly hand-made but it didn't matter it was the thought that counted. What Al had gotten for his brother was something that reminded him of his younger years. It was a copy of his bright red coat, he wore those years ago. "I knew you loved that coat brother." He hugged the younger Elric and thanked him. He didn't see anymore gifts so he looked at the onyx eyed woman. Her mouth drew up in a delicate smile while she pointed at the piano across the room.  
"It's yours Edward. I want you to have it. No ifs, ands or buts about it." He sighed, a bit happily; knowing he couldn't changer her mind.

"Thank you Madame Roselle, everyone." He spoke, smiling. The delicate smile still on Roselle's features. Edward for some reason felt his heart ache_. She's smiling but it seems… so sad._

For the rest of the afternoon and early evening he couldn't get that smile out of his head. Before going to bed that night, he checked up on his employer. He saw that she was still awake. "Is e-"  
"Edward, everything is fine. The festivities have made me feel a bit perky. I know your tired, go on to bed." He strolled over and gave her a hug.  
"Alright, goodnight Roselle." She smiled brightly, as she returned the embrace.  
"Goodnight, Edward." If Edward had looked closely into her onyx eyes, they were saying something her lips could not. The honey blonde left quietly, he looked in on his little brother who was sleeping soundly with Jada content with snoozing on his stomach. He chuckled softy and went to his own room.

_End of flashbacks_

The 20 year old sighed with dissatisfaction. He looked around once more. Seeing everything that was theirs; there with them, even the piano. Looking at Alphonse, Jada was still sleeping soundly. "What the hell? What the hell is going on here?" Ed ask no one in particular except for maybe the air.

* * *

Roy Mustang shot up in bed, he ran his hand across his forehead. "Ugh, What the hell is wrong with me?" he questioned himself. His fingers rand down long his scar over his non-existent eye. He'd been having bouts of falling asleep just about anywhere. He was only thankful that it didn't happen during something important well… too important. _Hawkeye has been a mother hen since this started happening._ He had moments where his mind was sharp and awake; but his body clearly was not. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it; it was like someone was joy riding around in his body while he was sleeping. Knowing he wasn't gonna get anymore sleep, he reached out for his eye patch, after putting it on he noticed something on the palm of his left hand. Odd… when did that get there? He could only continue to gawk at the anomaly.

* * *

Ed was now buttoning up his shirt, Alphonse was already dressed. "What are we going to do about our things brother?" The elder gave out a sigh, finishing his shirt.  
"The some clothing and smaller things can be carried in our suitcases. But the larger stuff will have to stay here for a bit. I'll just lock this place up tighter than a drum." The honey blonde shrugged on his vest. "We'll have to visit Resembool, so I can get my arm and leg adjusted to the right length." Ed seemed to groan lightly in the back of his throat. Al's body shook with laughter.  
"Worried that Winry will throw a wrenches at you?"  
"Sadly… yes." The younger was stroking Jada's fur, who was laying on his lap. Her jade green eyes were looking around the new surroundings but she never left her master. The eldest packed some of his and his brother's clothes into the two suitcases. Jada clambered up to Al's shoulders while he slowly stood; the cat now draped about his neck. When Ed was done, Al picked up his case. "I wonder what kind of transportation they have now.. But we wouldn't have th-" His speech was halted once Ed pulled out a very large wad of money.  
"Someone was nice enough to leave a stash here, ours now" He spoke with a grin. "Let's go Al." He slung the case across his shoulder._ I wonder how Roy is doing?_ He thought vaguely, as he opened the door. When the their exit was closed, once more; the elder clapped his hands together and set one of them on the door. Nodding to himself that he sealed it shut for now, he and Al went further into Lior to see what kind of transportation it had to offer.

"Looks like they do have a train system set up brother." Commented Alphonse once they got into the center of the city. Yawning slightly, Ed agreed and glad that they did. Without further adieu they made their way over; to go get their tickets. Edward plopped down onto a bench while Al evenly sat down next to him to wait for the train to come in. Soon the blonde started tapping his fingers on the wood. The younger grinned. "Getting bored brother?"  
"Restless is more like it." The dirty blonde shook his head, but understood.  
"So brother after.. Seeing Winry what should we do?" A soft sigh came from the older.  
"Well knowing General Dick. I'm gonna have to go back to the military. I don't want you in the there with me Al, but.."  
"I know brother." Grinning slightly Ed continued.  
"So…lets get an apartment in Central. I'm sure you can find a good job with your talents." The younger smiled and shook his head 'yes', within a few minutes Edward became fidgety again. He couldn't help himself. His only brother chuckled to himself.

"Ed, if you want to sing then do it." Darting his golden eyes to the other he shrugged. He began to tap out and hum a few bars before he allowed his voice to pass his lips. When he did, every head turned towards him, but continued anyway with Alphonse gaining pleased smile.

No one seemed to recognize them, but that was okay. After at least a half hour the train finally pulled up. Shutting his mouth, he grabbed his baggage. Waited for the other passengers to get off before getting on with Alphonse right behind him. "Al?.. Ed?" Asked a dark skinned woman, with pink bangs and dark hair; Rose. Asking herself if she really did see the brothers.

* * *

Mustang had just ducked under Riza Hawkeye's gunfire. The older man could only sigh, as he peeked out from under his desk._ At times like this I miss Ed, and his distractions… along with his presence._ At seeing no immediate danger, he got up and sat back down. Deciding to do his work, before he got filled with holes. He began to think about his missing subordinate. He knew he loved the blonde for sure after he left for the second time, thought the feeling had been there for a very long time. There was nothing he could do about it._ FullMetal is his own man, he can make his own choices. Although….I wish.. That he would have stayed._

* * *

"Its… good to be back here." Edward commented when he and Al got off the train. The younger agreed completely.

"Do you think Winry and Aunt Pinako will be happy to see us?" The elder could only smile gently with a nod.

"Yes, I think they will. Though we'll most likely get an earful from the old bat." The brothers started their walk from the train station to Pinako's house. But their first stop was their mother's grave. Ed kneeled in front of it, gently removing the dust from the letters. Whispering out 'I'm sorry' and 'I miss and love you mom.' Al, stood next to his brother, a hand on top of the stone doing the same as his elder but say just the 'I miss and love you' part. Edward then took something out of his pocket-a pair of Hohenheim's glasses- he had manage to keep somehow. With his right hand dug a small hole next to their mother setting the glasses in he covered it back up. With a clap, and setting his hand on the dirt another headstone appeared. With their father's name and 'A husband and father, who never stopped loving' written in stone. They stayed there for roughly 4 minutes longer. While tears were rolling down their cheeks, Ed stood with a small smile. A slight nod and the two walked away._ Goodbye Mom.. And you too Dad._ They younger with a peaceful gait followed his brother down the road. Unlike Lior they were recognized immediately, since everyone here had known them since they were babies, or at least young snot-nosed kids.

_"_Will you knock or shall I?" Asked the brown eyed male. Edward -fuming a little at his brother's words- walked up to the door and knocked. They waited quietly for the door to open. A young blonde woman was the one who answered. Upon opening the door she was gaping like a fish.  
"Can we come in Winry?" The honey blonde asked softly. Shutting her mouth, she moved out of the way to let the brothers in. When walking past her she noticed that Edward's stride was a bit off. Jada noticing that the traveling was done, jumped down from Al's neck.  
"Ed your.."  
"I know, my left leg is shorter, I grew a bit over the year." Winry almost couldn't believe that her childhood friends where here, in her home. Ed slouched down into a chair, while Jada was crying for some milk. Al with his cat in tow went into the kitchen.

"So… you need me to readjust your arm and leg? How long do you plan on staying?"  
"For awhile and yes I do need that… if you don't mind." Winry Rockbell only shook her head and grinned.

"Alright Ed. You know what to do." Without a word, the 20 year old got up, started to strip off his clothing, while walking towards one of the guest rooms. The bright blonde followed him. Once he sat, he slipped off his shoes and sock, unbuckled his belt, kicked off his trousers and made himself comfortable. As the mechanic looked things over, she commented. "Wow Ed you grew quite a lot."  
"Thanks." He answered nonchalantly. Soon and oddly to FullMetal, Alphonse came in with his favorite drink.

"Al how..?"  
"Had the ingredients, and no I'm not gonna tell you brother" The elder male grumbled slightly as he took the drink from his brother and sipped at the liquid.  
"Well Ed, you know I'll have to take them off to adjust them, do you need them quickly o-"  
"Take your time Winry, I'm not in a rush this time."  
"Then I'll make them better than ever!" The young man could only smile.  
"While you do that, I've got a report to write for General Useless." The other two chuckled, as Winry started to take measurements and taking them off.

* * *

Edward was laying in bed, missing his right arm and left leg. He was thankful that he could still write without his missing limb, and that Pinako was had easily let the young men back in. That told Ed just how much the old woman cared about them. He settled a writing pad on his lap as he was writing a long report, just to annoy Mustang. He jotted down anything and everything about his whereabouts, etc, etc. He left out some information that wasn't very important to anyone but him and Al.. like Roselle for instance. But everything he wrote was true. He had been at the Rockbell's for nearly a week, he didn't mind though. It gave him time for whatever was on his mind; though his report had been occupying it for the most part besides a certain other alchemist. "Ed, I've finished your arm." Looking up he grinned. He put aside his report and pencil.  
"Thanks Winry. Let's get it done and over with, I know you like hurting me as much as possible." She only snickered as she got everything ready to reattach the arm. Edward winced when everything was connected. He contently laid against the pillows until the pain was gone. When it did leave he moved the automail a little, and clenched his fake hand into a fist. "Great work as always Winry." The woman's eyes twinkled in satisfaction.

"I better double check the measurements of for you leg." Without a word he pulled back the blanket to show of his flesh leg and stump. He only watched as Winry started calculating things in her head. Once done she fled the room in a hurry. Ed could only chuckle when putting the sheet back into place, and went back to his report. Though he was amazed that no one had noticed the ring on his finger nor the earring in his ear.

* * *

Ed's leg was still being worked on, he could get around if he wanted to with a spare that Pinako had laying around.. But he mostly stayed in bed. The honey blonde didn't mind, he was centered on the paper in his lap and pencil in his hand. To which he was 2/3rds of the way done. "Edward, lunch" Glancing up he saw the older woman.  
"Thank you Aunt Pinako." The young man stretched a tad, as he sat up straight. He took the tray from Winry's grandmother. He started to eat, after setting it on his lap.  
"Ed where did you get that ring?" Not even looking he answered.  
"A good friend, on the other side she…" He paused slightly. "she was like another mother…. Oh, could you get my suitcase please?" Pinako as asked got the case and set it on the bed. "Thank you." The blonde man scooted it closer to the stump of his left leg. With the sandwich between his teeth, he opened the case. With one hand he ruffled threw the contents while eating with the other looking for something. "Huh?" He picked up a stiff manila envelope. Setting the food down he opened it. Pulling out 5 sheets of paper. He saw the sheet music first, humming a few bars he took note on how it sounded. His eyes then caught the writing at the top and the neat penmanship_. Did she…_Shaking his head, tears gathered in his eyes as he read, quickly wiping them away he shuffled the papers. His fingers met some slightly thicker and rougher sheets. Shifting the music off to the side he noted the last three were paintings._ She must have requested them because I know, she couldn't paint to save her life._ The top one was a painting of said woman, the next was of one of a two young teens -boy and girl- seemingly saying goodbye to one another; sharing one brief gesture of what seemed to Ed; a siblings love. The last one was what knocked the wind right out of blonde._ W-what the hell? How did she.. How did she know what Roy looked like?_ Over coming his shock, he had to admit it was a good image of him.

"Would you like to see what she looked like?" He asked has she started putting the papers back in order.  
"I would." Calmly he handed the old woman, the portrait of Roselle. He started to eat again when Pinako shouted out. "She looks just like that Military dog!"  
"Mustang I know. When I first met her that was my first thought."  
"But I have to admit, she is quite the beauty." She handed the painting back. Again his meal between his teeth, he put all the papers back into the envelope. Al's cat jumped up onto the bed, taking a seat next to him. Edward smiled and patted the cat.  
"She was very kind to us, she showed us a lot of things. She.. Turned out to be my confidant.. Tell her things I couldn't tell anyone else." he spoke very softly. After that he refused to talk anymore about it, while eating with his right, his left playing with Jada.

* * *

The honey blonde strolled around the room, on both of his legs. "Again Winry you are the best." The blonde female smiled vibrantly.

"Thanks Ed." Said man got dressed, in his trousers and a button up shirt. Picking up his report he put the finishing touches on it.

"You love annoying that man don't you?"  
"You bet your wrenches on it." He slipped the thick stack into a large envelope. If he knew the man, which he did; Roy would still most likely still be in the same building and office. Quickly he wrote it out to Roy Mustang at the right address but didn't fill out a return address since he didn't really have one. After sealing it, he slipped on a vest.  
"I thought you were going to hand it in, in person brother." Commented Alphonse as he entered the room.

"Nah, it'll be more fun this way." The blonde left the Rockbell house to go to the post office. It didn't take him very long, getting it in. After depositing it into the postal system he smirked, he knew it was gonna drive the General nuts. Upon coming back he told his brother. "We'll go back to Central tomorrow."  
"Ed!"

"Sorry Winry but I have to.. And Al well we still need each other for awhile…" Winry's blue eyes started to tear up while Ed pulled the woman into a brotherly embrace. "Don't worry, we'll be alright, Winry."

* * *

The Elric brothers stepped off the train, Edward was wearing his red coat, black slacks, vest and white shirt; the suitcase as usual over his shoulder. Alphonse was wearing his leather jacket, brown slacks and a white shirt. Jada ever present slung along the back of his neck. "Al would you like to visit Hughes' grave after we find that apartment?"  
"I'd like that."  
"Okay, we'll have to pick up flowers too.." Silently they walked the streets of Central. It didn't take them too much time to find a nice building with reasonable rent and let in cats. "We'll move in immediately, thank you sir." Paying the landlord security, Ed walked around the flat imagining where he would put his things. He smiled as he pictured the piano right here in the living room.

"Brother, let's get to the cemetery before it gets dark."  
"Alright, Al. Let's go get some flowers."

The brothers stood in the cemetery, in front of Maes Hughes' grave, a bundle of flowers in each pair of arms. They whispered to the headstone, they remembered Roselle telling them that the dead can hear you threw the wind no matter how quietly you speak. Ed commented on how he saw him waving goodbye when he was on the train back then. That he wished he would have realized it then. They spoke of words of gratitude the man for what he done for them. Leisurely Edward stooped to put a small amount of purple carnations. Alphonse came up after the other stood, with white lilies. They stood their for a few more moments. Before taking their leave, Edward saluted Maes' head stone.

They at out that night, and discussed their plans. "I'll go to Lior in the morning to get our things. That'll be plenty of time for that report to land on Mustang's desk."  
"I'll start looking for a job in the morning while your going there." The honey blonde nodded. He took out some money handing it to the dirty blonde.  
"This should hold you over till I get back, hopefully around a week or so." Alphonse nodded.

"Big brother Ed, and Al!" The two men looked over to see Elysia and Gracia. The young girl ran over to get into Edward's lap.

"Hello Elysia" the brothers said at the same time with smiles on their lips. The widow walked over and took a seat next to boys. They talked for a bit, Gracia wanted to know how they were doing and what they were doing. The two felt like they were being interrogated. Nervously Ed twirled the earring in his ear during the whole conversation. While Elysia was happily settled in the 20 year old's lap. He could only give a pleased grin at the 8 year old girl, he had missed her.

"We better get going Al, we bother have to be up early in the morning."  
"Okay Ed. Sorry Gracia, Elysia." The woman smiled.  
"Its alright you two, I'm guessing your going to be busy for the next few days."  
"For me anyways, I still have to pick out furniture. Don't worry Al I already have something in mind. I know it will look nice."

"Could we come by sometime brother Ed?" Edward chuckled.  
"I don't see why not." Quickly he grabbed a napkin writing the address and apartment number. He handed it to Gracia. "I'll be back in about a week."  
"I'll help you with the furniture Edward."  
"Are you s-"  
"Yes." He smiled gratefully at her.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome."

* * *

It took about 3 days to get back to Lior. Stepping off he chuckled. "If Armstrong where here it would be so much easier." Hastily he made his way back to the abandoned area. When he unsealed it he walked in. "Let's see.. Beds, Piano the rest of the clothes in the dressers.. And books.." _I'll have to take inventory to see what is here._ Ed looked in every drawer; though not going threw it just yet. He made a mental note when he saw just clothes and what books, etc. He rubbed the back of his head, while in thought.

"Ed?" Blinking he looked back at the door.  
"Rose… uh Good afternoon.. You too Armstrong.."_ crud.. Did Roy.. Nah I doubt he did._

"Edward Elric."  
"Major, it's been too long." The muscular man looked to see everything.  
"You came for these things, Ed?"  
"Yeah. Al and I moved into a apartment so I came here to get our things. We could take very little with us when we went to Resembool first. My are and leg."  
"I noticed you grew taller." Rolling his eyes, Ed replied.  
"Thanks… um do you think you could lend a hand Armstrong?"  
"Of course, Edward." The young man could only smile as Armstrong started to pick up his bed.

* * *

Roy was dutifully -so he didn't get shot- working on his paperwork, though the young alchemist was on his mind. As much as he would like to; he couldn't deny his feelings… and no matter how much of a brat Ed could be to him. He blinked when a very thick envelope hit his desk with a resounding, thud. "It just arrived in the mail for you sir."  
"Thank you Fuery." The general opened it. Skimming the pages, he recognized the handwriting. Though he wouldn't believe, he just couldn't. He didn't have any proof; until said proof smacked him in the face. No other person would dare call him anything but General Mustang or sir. "That little twerp…" He thumbed the small 'novel' in his hands, clicking his tongue.  
"What's the matter, sir?"  
"FullMetal." He said softly. "Damn you FullMetal." A bit louder this time.

Meanwhile….

Edward sneezed twice, suddenly while looking out the window. With a chuckle he remembered something. "Looks like he got it. Now the hunt starts. Sorry Roy I'm a bit hard to find these days if your looking." He was giddy for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

It was late morning 4 days later when he got in. He had called Al at the station before he left. So as expected Alphonse was waiting for him on the platform. The two waited for their things to be unloaded. The Elder now wished that Armstrong could have come with him. But then figured that his little brother might have taken care of their transportation. He was proven right when a truck pulled up. "Thanks, Al." Brown eyes twinkled happily.  
"Let's get this stuff in the truck, brother." Ed cracked his knuckles.

"Right."

Gracia and Elysia came by just as the brothers were putting in the dressers with help. Alphonse waved, telling them to come on in, and they would be finished in a few minutes. The young girl watched in aw as the piano and it's bench were brought in. It was set where the elder Elric wanted it. "Thanks for the help."  
"No problem, Mr. Elric."  
"Have a good day."  
"To you as well, sir." Edward sat on the bench as moving men left.

"Oh Al, did you?"  
"Yes brother, I've already started." Ed nodded.  
"Let's see…" Getting his suitcase he pulled out a pad and pencil. Writing down everything would need; Ed still had plenty from the stash he found in Lior. Alphonse put in his two cents, so Ed wrote down everything that was spoken. Then flipping the page he wrote out a grocery list, he even wrote down milk since Al usually drank it.  
"I'll get the groceries brother."

"Are you sure Al?" The darker haired brother nodded, and snatched the list away.  
"I'll see you when you get home, Ed." The door closed behind the nineteen year old.  
"It's just the three of us, then. I guess we should be one our way." Folding the paper up and putting it in his pocket. He allowed Gracia to lead the way while Elysia held onto his hand.

"How did it go brother?" Ed was asked once they walked in the door.  
"Well we got everything. The larger stuff is going to be delivered tomorrow. I whipped up something to carry the smaller things. At least we can plug in the lamps." The brothers took the more delicate things out first. Al took two clocks to the bedrooms. While the elder brother set up a lamp, near the piano. Al came back only to pick up a pair of lamps and back to the bedrooms. Edward picked up the dishes from their place. "Oh." He turned to the mother and daughter. "As payment for the help, how about dinner and dessert tomorrow?" the blonde woman smiled.  
"That would be perfect, Ed."  
"It's a date then." a chuckle. "Around 5 to 5:30 sound good?"  
"Of course, brother Ed." Alphonse could only laugh at Elysia's enthusiasm, as he walked back into the room.  
"Very well, we'll see you tomorrow." The brother's waved at them as they left.

* * *

The morning after Roy received Ed's report, he sat there in his office pissed off. Though he loved the man, he wanted to wring the shorter's neck. He hated the blonde's report with a passion. Riza walked in. "Mustang, sir. What are you reading?"  
"FullMetal's damn report." Hawkeye chuckled.  
"It seems that Edward seems to delight In causing you discomfort General." Spoke another voice; Vato Falman with Havoc, Breda and Fuery right behind him.  
"Yeah, the chief is a funny guy."  
"Shut it Havoc." Grumbled the general, while everyone had a good laugh at his expense.

* * *

Edward sat there in the flat, Al had already left for work. The honey blonde sat on the bench. Turning to the keys, he started to fumble with some notes. He stayed with it for about an hour until he heard a knock. Getting up and opening the door. He saw it was the people he was waiting for. "Please come in." Widening the opening he saw that a bookcase was ready to come in. Edward helped as much as he could. He fixed the working men something cold to drink. "Thanks you guys. For bringing in the furniture."  
"We should thank you, Mr. Elric. You helped quite a bit." The blonde grinned brightly.

"No problem." The young man leaned against the railing as he watched the mean leave. He turned on his heels. "I better start on that cake." He went back inside, he wasn't aware that Sciezka had caught a glimpse him standing there, and she stood there in shock.

* * *

Alphonse dashed into their apartment at about 4:30. "Have a good day at work Al?"  
"Yes I did brother. Oh I brought something."  
"mew." Edward came from kitchen. Spying that Jada was rubbing against the younger's legs.  
"A picture frame?"  
"Yeah for that painting of Roselle." Ed smiled and agreed to it.  
"Alright Al, go ahead and get. I have to get back to dinner." The elder sauntered back into the kitchen while Alphonse got the image. Ed skillfully managed the pot full of noodles, and another filled with sauce. Checking inside the oven, to make sure the bread was alright.

Alphonse placed the portrait into the frame once he found it. Once in place he smiled, fits perfectly. Running back into the living room, to find a perfect place to hang it. It seemed appropriate to him, hanging it across from the piano. The younger brother started to hang it when a knock came. Ed came out. "I'll hang it, you answer the door alright?" Alphonse nodded, and handed it to him and went to the door. The blonde didn't have a problem with hanging it where his brother was planning to put it.

"Come on in." The dirty blonde escorted the mother and daughter in. While Ed waltzed back into the kitchen, waving at the two as they came in.  
"Evening, please make yourselves at home. Al I need a little help."  
"Alright brother. Please excuse me." Alphonse followed his brother after shutting the front door. Ed motioned for his little brother to come to the stove and take over. Once Al was overlooking the main meal, Ed went to make a salad, threw in croutons. Then went over to put the finishing touches on the cake. When he finished he heard a question directed at him from the adjoining room.  
"Edward, who is this pretty woman here?" Wiping his hands on a towel when he walked threw the doorway.

"Ah." A tender smile crossed his lips. "That's Roselle Chevalier. A good friend.. She was like a third mother to us." the older woman smiled.  
"I'm glad to hear someone took care of you."  
"She looks like Uncle Roy." With a nervous chuckle, he went back towards the kitchen.  
"Don't I know it, scared the living daylights out of me when I first met her." A pause. "Al is..? Oh it is? Great. Lets dish it out." The brothers worked to put the meal on the plates and an bowels.  
"Please sit at the table, we'll be out in just a moment" Call out the younger. True to Al's words, Edward came out carrying all the plates. Alphonse behind Ed carrying the drinks. The two set up the table, the silverware was already set on the table. The brothers took their seats, when they were finished.

During dinner, the eight year old asked many questions of the two about their time away from home. Both answered to the best of their abilities while keeping it age appropriate. "Ah what a pretty kitty." Alphonse smiled.  
"She's mine, her names Jada." Gracia reached over and stroked the nearly all black feline, earning her a loud purr.  
"Where did you get her brother Al?" Not missing a beat he replied.  
"She was my present for my nineteenth birthday from Roselle." Jada slipped from the little girls lap and went into her master's than jumped to his shoulders. She took her usual position, content she started purring again. The younger Elric only smiled, gently scratching her forehead.  
"She's pretty tame."  
"Oh she's always been like that, ever since she was a kitten. She loves Al to death." Gracia chuckled while Elycia's bight blue eyes focused on Ed's gloved left hand.

"What is that bulge on your left hand?" The said blonde looked, and smiled. He pulled at the gloves fingers. After pulling the fabric off he gently slipped the ring off.

"Be careful with it, it means a lot to me." With care Elycia took it in her hands, examining it carefully.  
"Are you.. Married?" He shook his head franticly.  
"nonono. I'm not even engaged."  
"Then why on that finger?" they young girl handed it back, as he put it back on he answered.  
"One; it's the only finger it will fit on. 2; well… it's a promise there is someone I love very much." His golden eyes turned to molten gold, while thinking of Mustang. Al smiled, happy for his brother though curious to who it was; as did Gracia. Pulling his glove on, Ed stood and started to clear the table.  
"So what's for dessert?" the blue eyed girl- appeased by Ed's answer- asked. To that the honey blonde smiled.  
"Cake" Finishing gathering the dishes he added. "I made it myself."  
"Don't worry Gracia, Brother is good at cooking especially deserts."

"Edward, who taught you how to cook?" the widow asked as she watched Ed start cutting the cake. Without even looking up he answered.  
"Roselle and a few of the other ladies in town taught the both of us." He handed the first piece to Elycia. The second to the girls mother, then Al and lastly himself.

"Wow this is yummy cake, brother!" He pleasantly smiled.  
"Thank you Elycia. Maybe you and your mom would like to take some of it home." The young girl nodded her head wildly. Making the man grin more as he slowly at his own slice. Elycia polished the cake off quickly enough. Then she made her way to the furniture that had her interest since yesterday. Ed bit his lip slightly, as he watched the young girl look at his piano. The cover was currently on the ebony and ivory keys, Ed was thankful so Elycia didn't start banging on the keyboard as she sat on the bench. Finishing his cake, he stood and walked over.  
"What is this brother Ed?" He snickered.  
"Could you get up for a second Elycia?" Once she did, Ed flipped open the bench and took out some sheet music -that's where it was always kept; it had been locked till now- He set the papers in their usual place, and he sat down, as did Maes' daughter. Flipping over the cover, he settled his hands on the board. "Its and instrument called a piano, would you like me to play a little for you?" with her go-ahead, he started to play what was written on that sheet of paper; Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata; but Ed didn't take a very good look at the title of the piece. All he was looking was at the notes as he flipped the pages. Once he was finished, mother and daughter applauded loudly. While Alphonse only smiled._ I think we're gonna be a big hit with the neighbors._

"It's getting late, it's time to go Elycia." She wined but relented. Al wrapped up the cake giving it to the older woman. They said their goodbyes.  
"Al." He spoke after closing the door.  
"Yes, Ed?"  
"Remind me that we have to contact Russell and Fletcher sometime soon."

* * *

Edward stepped out the next morning, taking a deep breath letting the morning air fill his lungs. He watched as the young children were playing out in front. Smiling he remembered many of the games he'd play with the village children. Alphonse had already gone to work, and Ed decided he'd avoid the general for now. He then noticed the kids waving at him, he waved back and they called for him to come play. He figured they wanted to play with someone older since their parents were most still inside or at work_. I guess I could teach them a few games I learned… but I'd have to get them away from the windows…._ With a nod he made his way down, to the grassy playing field.  
"Your new mister, what's your name?"  
"Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." They seemed to be excited at the prospect to play with someone else. "If you like, I can teach you a game. But we'll have to move away from the windows, because for what I have in mind we could accidentally break them." Though I could fix them just as easily.. But I'd rather not have a rant going off in my ear.  
"So what are you gonna teach us Ed?" Asked a nine year old girl. With a sly grin, he settled his hands on his hips.  
"A game called football." (European not American)

Edward found the necessary ingredients, that no one minded him using. To make a football, and 2 nets. It didn't take long for the twenty year old to teach them the game; they seemed happy since they never heard of it and kids will always want to learn something new. Since he knew the game like the back of his hand he was the ref, in delight he watched the children play; with no incidents thankfully for him. It was in the mid afternoon when the parent or parents at home, came out to call their little ones in. Groans of disappointment could be heard from all of them. Ed took the ball under his arm, and try to console them.  
"Don't worry, we can play again later." This perked them up as they left with their moms and or dads to go back inside; many of them thanking Edward for playing with the kids. The honey blonde told them he didn't mind at all, he had just as much fun as they did. In a sedated gait he walked back to his own flat, to feed Jada and himself. As he did so he decided to amble around the streets of Central a bit. Possibly picking up a few things along the way.

* * *

Ed paused in mid-step, currently looking at a sign in the window. Stepping back he took in the building. Shrugging he walked in. The atmosphere seemed nice to him during the day; but what about at night. He took a seat at the bar and asked for the owner. The honey blonde looked at the stage while he waited._ Not bad, I've been on nicer and bigger ones, but have to admit it isn't too shabby. "_So what do you want pipsqueak?" He fought off his first instinct which was to rant and curse. He bit his tongue, and looked at the man.  
"Please don't call me that."_ Freaking giant. _"I saw your sign in the window, and I'll even audition for you right here and now." The owner of the place reminded him of Sig, just skinner and with lighter hair. This seemed to amuse the much taller man.  
"Be my guest…"  
"Edward Elric, and who might you be?"  
"Enzo.. Elric? You wouldn't happen t-"  
"The FullMetal Alchemist, yeah. Just don't go spreading it around." Enzo seemed really stunned, Ed only shrugged it off. He tapped the bar a little before the vocal piece came out. But soon being cut off by Enzo asking him something.  
"Can you sing anything?"  
"Not sure, but I'm willing to try." The dark eyed man gave it some thought.  
"There is some music, backstage. I hope you don't get stage fright." Hopping off the stool he waltzed right over as he answer.  
"I got over that quite awhile ago. You have anyone to play the music or do I have to sing by myself?"  
"I've got them here…" Ed heard but continued onward. Backstage he found what needed and skimmed threw the papers. Finding one the one he liked and quickly memorizing the lyrics, cued Enzo to get them. My, my that was fast. Quickly showing the others want he wanted them to play, he made his way to center stage. A quick deep breath, he opened his mouth soon after the music started.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Every head in the area was turned towards him, he didn't pay attention. Ed only felt the exhilaration of the pace of the music. He hadn't ever sang this way before but he liked it just as much, as every type of singing he had done.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

Jaws dropped, and cheers from the women could be heard. Ed could only smirk, as he sat back at the bar. "Good enough, old man?" His smart ass tone was back, which earned him an amused chuckle.  
"Very, you're hired. Can you start tonight?"  
"Yes. Things might get complicated around my military duties."_ When I get back to it that is.  
_"Not a problem, but could.." Enzo contemplated for a moment. "Dye your hair, I'm sure you don't want anyone to recognize you."  
"Good point, I'll dye it before I come in tonight." The two worked out his schedule, when he would work as well as the time; and if he had a mission all he had to do was tell Enzo that 'duty calls.'

"Oh, you should pick a stage name since you certainly can go by any of your other names." Ed deliberated on what he should pick. A small thought came to him. _"You know Edward, your just a sly as a fox."_ He chuckled._ A fox huh. Since I still do speak in French to Al. I'll go with that.  
_"Just call me, Renard." (pronounced re-nar)

* * *

Ed flopped down into the chair, setting down bags of items for his part-time job. Enzo had paid for his amazing performance of an audition. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small scrap of paper. His metal hand reached for the phone and dialed the number. He waited, one ring, two…. "Hello." The honey blonde already knew who it was.  
"Hey, Fletcher. It's me Ed."  
"ED?!"  
"Fletcher, give me that phone!" Edward snickered at the sounds of tussling over the phone. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"Here, there and everywhere. But I came back alive didn't I Russell?" Slight grumbling.  
"Yes you did, you jackass." He and the Tringum brothers talked for a bit. He invited them over to Central to come see them. After saying Al was going to be home soon, and some see you later's. Ed hung up the phone.

"Looks like they'll be here soon…. I better call Winry and the old bat to let them know how we're doing." A slight sigh and he picked up the phone again. He noticed a yellow rose was set on he window sill. _"Edward, your eyes remind me of my favorite flower, a Grandiflora Rose; Gold Metal it is called."_ He recalled. Rising to feet, he reached for it gently taking it into his metal hand.  
"Now how did you get here?" he wondered.

* * *

Rumors were flying around the office since last week, most of them escaped Mustang's notice though. Most were about Ed, and him as Renard. Mustang only caught a few about him being seen in Lior, and in Central. Lior could be confirmed but not Central. Roy started coughing, he could feel a headache coming on. He could hear some of the soldiers making plans to go to the club; Crimson Elixir._ Who cares about this Renard, how good could he possibly be? _He winced as an unknown thought cracked him upside the skull. Gentle, encouraging, and unintelligible words from a soft and tender voice._ I-I know this voice.. But from where?_ He coughed again, he felt a callous hand on his forehead.  
"Your running a fever sir." Thanks Hawkeye…. "And you were invited by another General to go to Crimson Elixir. I'll tell him you can't make it. Now go home." Ooo he wanted to be sarcastic but decided not to risk it. So with a nod, he got up and made his leave. Hawkeye in the mean time tried to find the man, with a sigh she thought. _Great, I can't find him. I'll have to go there tonight and tell him._

* * *

"Crimson Elixir?" Ask Winry, who was accompanied by Alphonse, Russell, and Fletcher. The latter's had arrived earlier that day, Winry the day before.  
"Yeah, Brother has been coming here nearly every night, hair black as pitch." Al had a inkling as to what his older brother was doing, but he wasn't about to ruin his brother's fun. As they entered, Enzo came up to them.  
"You, Alphonse?"  
"Yes, sir." All of them were greeted with a large grin.  
"Your brother asked me to give you guys a table near the stage. I'm Enzo, owner of this place. This way." The giant of a man, gave them the table closest to the stage. Russell nudged Al, who pointed off to the right. Al nervously chuckled, as he saw the state military sitting about 2 tables away. The younger Elric was shocked to see Riza stomp in, and go over to the to one the older men.

Ed was backstage peeking out threw the curtains. He wore tight black leather pants, that hung low on his hips-and belted-, a deep crimson silk shirt. He left it partially unbuttoned -showing some of his chest and taut stomach-, gloves ever present on his hands and hair in a lower ponytail that usual. Instead of the usual stud, he decided to make a dangling type earring to wear._ The State? I guess word spreads very fast around here._ "Nervous Renard?"  
"Me? Nah." He looked out again._ Hawkeye?_ He warily got a little bit closer to hear the conversation.

"Where is General Mustang, First Lieutenant?"  
"He's at home sick. I couldn't find you at headquarters when he went home." The general nodded.  
"Thank you for telling me, dismissed." When Ed had heard the words 'Mustang' and 'Sick' in the same sentence. He quickly checked his watch._ Good I still have a few minutes before the show starts.  
_"Tell Enzo I'll be back in a minute if he asks, Carmine." The green eyed man, slowly agreed as Ed darted out to catch Riza before she left the area completely. He heard the blonde woman sigh.  
"I know he can't take care of himself in this state, and I can't trust anyone in the office. I'll be to busy to eve-"  
"I'll volunteer to play nursemaid to General Sarcasm." Hawkeye whirled around, to see Ed. She knew his voice even though faintly richer, hair dyed black, and his stature and features a touch different than she recalled.  
"Edward? But what-"  
"Yes, and don't ask. I'm not in the mood to explain it and I'm running a little short on time." She gave in, she could trust the now raven haired man.  
"Very well, come into headquarters first thing tomorrow morning, I'm making it your military assignment."  
"Alright, I better get back. I'll see you in the morning." He rushed back inside, before the rust-colored eyed woman could get in another word.  
"Tomorrow then, Edward."

"Just in time, Ren." Golden eyes rolled at the nickname.  
"Whatever Cecilia." He smirked. "Showtime." He tugged back the curtain.

"Here is our jewel of Crimson Elixir, Renard." Eyes focused on the stage. The golden eyed man started to snap his fingers, along with the music as he walked out to the microphone. He wrapped his fingers, slightly around the object.

_Today I saw my hero fall apart,  
the one who taught me to be strong,  
on the outside I look fine,  
but on the inside I am dying  
my strength is overcome by pain  
my love for you remains the same  
the loneliness is setting in  
I have no one to free my sins_

_It's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's do or die  
it's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's yours and mine_

_Now it's my turn to help you out,  
cause you were there when I was down,  
it's hard for me to (see you) this way  
losing all your sanity  
you helped me, keep my dreams alive,  
without you how will I survive  
it's time for me to be a man  
now I finally understand_

_It's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's do or die  
it's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's yours and mine_

Al could only hold back a laugh, has his table-mate's jaws dropped. "Is that really Ed?" Russell whispered.  
"Yeah, I'd know his singing voice anywhere. That and he's the only person that I know that can sing in Central." Al whispered back. He could really say that his brother looked happy up on that stage, at peace. The dirty blonde was happy that his brother found something he really enjoyed. Winry drooled a little, when Ed's hips swayed.

_It's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's do or die  
it's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's yours and mine_

_I can't run anymore  
I can't hide anymore  
I can't run anymore  
I can't hide anymore_

_Today I saw my hero fall apart,  
the one who taught me to be strong,  
on the outside I look fine,  
but on the inside I am dying_

_It's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's do or die  
it's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's yours and mine_

_It's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's do or die  
it's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's yours and mine_

_It's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's do or die  
it's never too late to live your life,  
the time is now, it's yours and mine_

_I can't run anymore  
I can't hide anymore  
I can't run anymore  
I can't hide anymore_

Reaching over to the stool, grasping the glass that was there he took a gulp of water. All the women in the vicinity either; squealed, slobbering all over themselves, or passing out.. well… except for Winry who only stared. Ed only quietly chortled to himself, as he continued. Winry knew that her childhood friend would grow up to handsome, and was indeed when she saw him on her doorstep roughly a month ago. But this was into the realm of drop-dead gorgeous, he looked good with the dark hair. But she thought he would look much better with his original honey blonde._ I doubt he could keep the girls away then even with his diminutive stature, though now he's a smidge taller than me now._ Edward's show only lasted a half an hour more. He didn't notice the 'dogs' were quietly talking among themselves. He walked out the backstage door, with his blonde hair back. Telling Enzo on his way out "Duty calls tomorrow, I'll call you to tell when I'll be back." They were waiting for him out front.

_"_That was amazing, Ed! I didn't know you could sing." Golden eyes filled with laughter at Fletcher  
"Neither did I, until while back." Alphonse put his arm around his brother's shoulder.  
"Brother use to be really embarrassed at first, I didn't know why. He sounded great." Red graced the elders face.

"Can it, Al." He cleared his throat. "So I take, that you enjoyed my show?" Russell went into guffaws.  
"You'd have to be crazy not to. You seem to light up, while you're on stage. You enjoy what your doing, so everyone else does too." Winry and Fletcher agreed completely.  
"Let's get you guys to your hotel before it gets too dark." They talked as they escorted their guest, down the streets. Until they were in front of the right hotel. Ed told them vaguely that they might not see him, since he has to do something for a few days. Sadden they said their goodnights, and Ed promised they would see him later. Waiting their till their friends went inside, the left to go home. The honey blonde looked at his brother, deciding to speak in French.  
"I'm going to headquarters, tomorrow." This peeked Al's interest.  
"Did…?"  
"No, I heard Hawkeye talking, and I caught her a she was leaving. I.. volunteered to be Mustang's nursemaid." This shocked the younger brother, since he said he always hated the dark haired man. Al thought on it a little, taking it in. Ed could swear he could hear the gears turning in his brother's head. Then it hit him, delicately Al asked still not in English.  
"You… love him don't you brother?" Ed had the decency to flush, just a bit. But he wouldn't deny the fact.

"Yes, I do." A long silence ensued, a tad of an uncomfortable one. But the brown eyed man only smiled, soon after thinking it over. He was happy for his brother it didn't matter to him where the happiness was found. This visibly relaxed the older brother he grinned back. "I need to get up early tomorrow. Wake me up will ya?"  
"Sure thing, brother."  
"Thanks Al."

* * *

Ed stepped out telling his brother to call Hawkeye if he need Mustang's phone number to get in contact with him. Suitcase in one hand, and a small cooler -a bottle of his preferred drink in it- in the other. Al had made the cooler just before he left. Ed only shook his head slightly at how sweet his brother was. The blonde was dressed very similar to how he did when he was 16. Tight leather pants, boots, ever present red coat, and a long-sleeved over shirt. But instead of a tank top, underneath that he wore one of his button up shirt, and not black. He didn't hurt towards the office, it was still kind of early. He soon heard shouts, coming down the street. As well as the distinct 'clop' of horse hooves. His eye went wide, as he saw a black stallion fully tacked out, coming towards him._ Royce?!_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was delightfully surprised when she heard. "Major Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist reporting for duty, sir." Face still stern, she greeted him.  
"Good morning, Edward." Edward plopped onto the couch, smiling.  
"Good morning to you too, Hawkeye." She then took note how disheveled he looked, she went over the desk taking a few things out of the desk drawer.  
"I have everything filled out, and Mustang is alerted that he's your coming.. Sort of." FullMetal chuckled. She handed him a large envelope. "His address, house keys, and a list." a honey eyebrow rose.  
"List?"  
"His pantry is empty, since this morning."  
"Lazy bastard.." She then pulled out some money out the drawer as well.  
"I'm not going to let you pay, for his groceries, here." The elder blonde woman stuffed the money into his hand. It was promptly shoved into his pocket. "Oh and this too." she slipped a state alchemist pocket watch from her pocket. Reverently he took it in his hand.  
"Thanks Hawkeye. I'll do the shopping before I go to his house."  
"No thank you, Edward. By the way… how did you get so.. rumpled? Putting his watch into his pants pocket, he tucked the envelope under his arm and keys in his coat pocket. After opening the door he answered offhandedly  
"Wrangling a stubborn horse." Stunning Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery who were standing right outside the door as well as Hawkeye.

* * *

Edward, lead the black stallion by the reins towards Mustang's home. "How did you get here, Royce?" He rhetorically questioned, since he'd get no answer from the horse. "I just hope I can find a place to keep you, both on Roy's property and somewhere near home." Everything from the market and the cooler where in a cart, being pulled by the mustang Ed had put it together outside of HQ with some spare wood he found, the saddle alchemically altered, slightly so he could attach the thing. He plucked out a sheet of paper, looking at it and then the house he was in front of. "I guess this is it. Nice place." he guided Royce to the side of the house, hitching him to a near by tree for now.

Inaudibly he entered, and closed the door. Hurriedly glancing around, he saw the Flame Alchemist sleeping, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. His heart virtually melted, eyes now molten gold. Shaking his head, he went towards the veranda near the kitchen after setting his case down near the door. Opening the sliding door, he hopped out. Unhitched the cart and lugged it over. Working quickly he put everything into it's proper place, his drink included. Heading back outside, moving the cart away from exit. He had spotted what seemed to be small shed near the home. Looking it over he saw it would do well for the black stallion. "At least I can unhook the top of the door from the bottom." He muttered to himself. He lead the mustang into the small building. He set the area up for the animal, he knew he would have to clean it later but he didn't mind. He made sure that Royce had everything he needed. He'd bring him some food once he got the chicken started. He disconnected he bottom from the top and locked the bottom half of the doors. "Now you be a good boy, Roy." Royce seemed to understand with a shake of his head and a noise. "I'll be right back with some food for you."

Quietly dashing into the kitchen, he filled a large pot with water. He started the heat the water, once it was full. Cutting up the whole chicken after taking off his gloves -and shoving them in his pocket-, leaving out the innards that were left. Tossing the cut up poultry, into the pot he left it to boil. He picked up an apple, a sugar cube, and some carrots. He calmly made his way back to the stallion to feed him, he had to transmute one of his metal fingers to cut the apple first since he forgot to bring a knife. But calmly and with a smile he fed the animal, while petting the large forehead. "Good boy." A gentle pat and he was back inside closing the door. Checking the meat, seeing it wasn't quite ready yet he went back to living room. Methodically, he pulled off his coat and over shirt, chucking the shirt over a chair and hanging the coat up. Tugging at his royal blue button up as he was picking up his suitcase. After setting it on the table, he silently as possible opened it and took out a book titled _'Les Trois Mousquetaires'_ English translation:_ 'The Three Musketeers'._ He had been wanting to get to this book since he finished_ 'La Reine Margot.' _Eng:_ 'Queen Margot', By the same author._ Edward was glad he had the two sequels to the book currently in his hand.

Again he looked over at the sleeping older man. A loving smile carved its way onto his features, a small trip and he was in front of the man. Being mindful not to disturb the other's sleep, he leaned over giving the Flame Alchemist a loving caress from his lips to the ones he longed for._ Sleep well Roy._ He thought as he pulled back, took a seat starting to read, but getting up every once in awhile to check on this afternoon's or evening's meal.

* * *

It was near four that evening when the general woke up. Blearily he looked over to see someone in the chair next to him reading. He could make out the pants, some of the shirt and blonde hair. "Let me guess, my little nurse?" He pointed out sourly. Apparently Hawkeye didn't tell man that it was going to be_ Edward Elric's_ job to take care of him. He saw the hand holding the book twitch ever so slightly. After placing a marker in between the pages, the book was snapped shut audibly. Placed in said nurse's lap, Ed twined his fingers together, elbows resting on the chair's arms.

"You got a problem with that General Cyclops?" The answer he got was a fit of coughs. "I'll take that as a no." He filled in, amused. Roy could only stare at Edward, his mouth felt dry._ Ed…He's gorgeous, time certainly did him justice._ "Are you hungry Mustang?" Still in a bit of a haze, he nodded. A gentle smile, then Ed stood going to the kitchen. He came back with a tray filled with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, and some his medicine, that Hawkeye had put in the package along with everything else. He set the replacement table in Roy's lap, when the phone then rang. With a sigh Ed went to get it. "Hello, Mustang's residence."

Roy could see a pleased smile cross those oh so -in his mind- kissable lips. Golden eyes flicked towards the General for a second as he took his meds. "Bonjour Al. Aucun je n'ai pas tué Mustang encore. Ainsi nous faisons très bien." ("Hello Al. No I haven't killed Mustang yet. So we're doing fine.") The dark hair Alchemist was now perplexed. He knew the honey blonde was talking about him, and talking to his brother but exactly what they where saying had no clue. Looking up from his spoonful of tasty soup, he saw a shocked expression take place. "Alphonse!!" He shrieked "Naturellement j'ai non dit Mustang que je l'aime!" ("Of course I haven't told Mustang that I love him!"). By now Mustang really wished he could understand what the hell the younger alchemist was saying -though had to admit he sounded sexy in that foreign tongue.- After the Flame Alchemist took a drink of water, he noticed that Ed's face had taken on a very deep crimson. "Je devrais ce qui?! Quand dans l'enfer vous avez obtenu un tel sale vous occupez?!" ("I should what?! When in the hell did you get such a dirty mind?!") The next few minutes, were filled with more blushing, and a stern tone from Ed to Al, telling him that Mustang was ill and he wouldn't do such a thing with a man that was clearly sick in body not that Roy could understand it.

After the firm talking on Ed's part, and a little from Al. The elder finally told his younger that Royce was here and with him on Mustang's property. Al just as stunned as Ed when he was confronted with the mustang. "Al, vous pensez-vous pourriez-vous trouver un proche stable notre appartement qui rentrerait Royce?" ("Al, do you think you could find a stable near our apartment that would take in Royce?") Ed grinned when Alphonse said he start looking tomorrow. "Merci Al" ("Thank you Al") Alphonse asked if he should be getting back to Mustang. "Ouais je vont mieux de nouveau à Mustang. Je te parlerai plus tard. Bonne nuit Al." ("Yeah I better get back to Mustang. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Al.")

"Bonne nuit, frère." ("Goodnight, brother.") After he hung up the phone, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was embarrassing…" He walked back into the room, and saw that his love was finished. "Sorry about that, Mustang." Roy shook his head.  
"No need, FullMetal. Though I'm quite interested in what you had to say to your brother." More blushing.  
"Besides me not killing you yet? None of your business. Did you enjoy your meal?"  
"Yes, very much thank you… where did you get it?" A honey gold brow rose.  
"I didn't buy it Mustang. I made it myself." Without another word, Ed took the tray from Roy's lap and walked it back into the kitchen leaving Mustang to digest what he was told. To which he also forgot to get on the blonde's case about his report.

* * *

The Flame Alchemist was reaping the benefits of having FullMetal in his home for 3 days. He felt tremendously better, only running a bit of a fever. But the man still had yet to notice the mustang on the property, if he had looked out his window he would have seen Edward riding the stallion at some point. Roy was also enjoying the home cooked meals, the blonde was providing as well, he had to admit Ed was a pretty good cook. He could cook, but he usually didn't have the time for it. Hawkeye as well called very single afternoon to see how the two were doing.. Well more like if Ed had killed Mustang yet. Mustang was currently held up in his bed, hearing Ed in the shower. He stayed in his room so he would have the temptation of sneaking into the shower with the lovely blonde.

The elder man heard the shower go off, he shot up right out of bed. When he stepped out he saw Ed partially dressed. The blonde had a towel around his neck, only in trousers. Roy had a hard time not drooling and pouncing on the smaller man -he had noticed that the top of Ed's head went about his eyebrows.- Mustang chuckled at the three days, after the initial shock he teased Ed with short jokes, getting the predictable rants in return -and loving each expression on the young man's face.- "What's so funny, General Dickless?" Asked Ed in an irritated tone. He hoped that Roy was done with the short jokes for a bit.

"Nothing FullMetal." Golden eyes rolling, he went to the guest room. _Nothing my ass._ Grabbing a shirt, and slipping it on to his arms he went down stairs. Spotting the general looking at his book. He chuckled as the other seemed curious about the novel. "You can actually read this?"  
"Yes, the title is The Three Musketeers. A very interesting read, I'll have to read it to you sometime, since there is no way in hell I'm teaching you French." _Yet._

Edward picked up something from the side table, he already knew what it was. "So when did you get this?"  
"It was a gift when I left the East." A smirk.  
"Care to play, Mustang?" Doubt made its way into the general's eyes.  
"Do you even know how to play?"  
"Are you a Brigadier General?" That answered that. The honey blonde set up the game while Roy took a seat. The Major let Roy take the first move, shrugging a feeling into the back of his brain Ed made his own. Mid way threw, Ed began to realize that this was the exact same game -move for move- that Roselle had shown him. He hadn't realize that he had imported her moves she shown, till Roy had moved a bishop._ If it is what I think it is.. It should end in a stale mate.._ The game continued for a half hour before indeed it was a stale mate. The blonde didn't show it but he was bewildered.  
"Not bad Ed. You certainly do play well." Tossing his bewilderment into no man's land, he smirked.  
"I had a good teacher." A smirk grew on the paler features.  
"And who was this teacher." Edward gave pause, pondering about telling Mustang. Then came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt.  
"Her name was Roselle Chevalier." Mustang's hand flew to his head, at a sudden ache. _How come I feel that I should know that name?_ He asked himself.  
"Are you alright, Mustang?" Concern filled Ed's voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He then wondered about the fleeting ache in his chest.

* * *

Ed was in the kitchen finishing off some desserts, ones that might not ever make it to Mustang's mouth. He dried off his hands, he was about to start the next meal as he heard a knock on the door. He spied the dark haired man answer the door. "How are you doing boss?"_ Havoc.. And I'm sure the others are close behind._

"Quite well."  
"Where is Edward?"  
"I'm over here, Hawkeye." He walked further into the living room. "How are you all, this afternoon?" Breda answered for them all.  
"Fine." Being threatened to come was kindly left out. "So will you be able to come back tomorrow, sir?"  
"That would be up to FullMetal." With a shrug, he answered.  
"It's a possibly, but I'd only be sure in the morning." Fuery looked out towards the veranda.

"Sir.. Why is there a horse right outside?"_ Shit.. I forgot to hitch him to the tree.  
_"A what?" Mustang coolly demanded, his eye twitching.  
"Sorry my fault I forgot to hitch him up." Ed responded indifferently, as he made his way outside. "Roy! Come here boy." Affectionately the mustang nuzzled it's head against his chest when he was called. Ed smiled, and stroked it's neck. "Your certainly more well behaved than you were 3 days ago."  
"Roy? You named it after the General?" Havoc asked as Mustang's eye twitched more.  
"No. Roy is just short for Royce, and for your information, I didn't name him…. His original owner did. But I wonder how he got here, he was on the other side of the gate."  
"So this was the horse you commented on, the last time we saw you." Falman stated. A deep laugh.  
"Yes this is the skittish, stubborn mustang I had to wrangle."

While more twitching came from Roy, his most trusted only stared. "What?" Hawkeye inquired.  
"A mustang, that's what breed he is." He petted the stallions forehead. "He can be quite the little bastard-" As if complaining Royce snorted. "When he's scared. Normally mustangs are wild horses, but he's fine around me and Al since we were around him for nearly a year." Mustang really wanted to throttle the smaller man, he trudged up to said man.  
"I certainly hope he hasn't left a god damn mess." Edward frowned.  
"If he does, jackass. I'll clean up after him and I've been doing for the past 3 days anyway. I have no problem… with…." The honey blonde trailed off. The black stallion had trotted over to the older man, and with out warning started nuzzling the man's chest. "He hasn't ever done that to someone he didn't know before….." Then it hit him_. Of course, Roy looks just like Roselle except, Roy is a man but I suppose it doesn't make a difference to a horse._ "Alright Royce I doubt Mustang wants to be smothered by you." Reluctantly Royce allowed himself to be pulled away. "Sorry about that General." He turned to the stallion. "You ready for some exercise, boy? I guess I better tack you up." Still stunned the officers only watched as Ed started to do just what he said.

"You really can ride that thing." Edward rolled his eyes, while in the saddle.  
"Of course I can. How in the hell could I wrangle him if I couldn't?" No one could mutter out a response.

* * *

Roy Mustang felt like he was going insane. He didn't know what was going on. Ever since that chess game, vague images and words popped into his head. The images were threw someone else's eyes. The most disturbing one he had so far, was of a blood stained hand._ Damn my head hurts. It's been what… a half a month since Ed left my home?_ Mustang felt he had only scratched the surface one what was new about FullMetal. He swore it was nearly every day he learned something new about the shorter man. The general liked the fact he could look Ed in the eyes without bowing his head to do so, and frankly so was Edward for the opposite reason. Roy stood and left his office, to stretch out is legs a little -surprised that Hawkeye was swooping around like hawk at the door.- As he was nearing the mess hall, he heard. "Come on FullMetal sir!"  
"Yes, please!?" He paused in the door way when he heard a small growl.  
"Alright, jeez soldiers reduced to begging. Just move the tables will ya?" Peeking over, he saw Ed in trousers, a shirt and a dark vest. Though he seemed to be taking off his shoes while the officers moved the tables off to the side. The General even saw his most trusted watching. So that's what happened to Hawkeye. The honey blonde briefly thought. "How many?"  
"Two sir." The young man sighed slightly, but agreed.  
"Very well.." FullMetal thought once more. Then apparently deciding he tapped his thigh for the correct beat and started.

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
This is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect_

_Taking it back to hardcore level  
You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
Taking it back to hardcore level  
You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal._

_Go!_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart_

Roy was finding his pants were quickly becoming a few sizes too small. He found his FullMetal's voice very arousing even more so than usual. Again another new facet was added to Edward, in Mustang's mind anyway. _Holy… that voice of his.. So erotic and dark.. And along with that body. I just want to…_ Onyx eye closed has he bit his lip, so he didn't moan.

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
_

_I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

As usual the 20 year old was enjoying himself, but he had more fun when he had music accompanying him. Plus it was just plain easier. But he didn't know if any of these… soldiers could play an instrument to save their lives. So he had to deal without the music and remember it in his head. He had been doing this for them for at least the past three weeks. He had been caught, right outside the club undying his hair. This was the price for the silence, besides Ed threatening to skin them alive if they told anyone. But this was the first time that Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery where their watching as well. He didn't know Mustang was there, so he was glad he couldn't humiliate himself in front of them man.

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck_

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck_

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

After finishing the last word, he found his drink that he brought with him and gulped it down. Humming him himself he started to sway to the music in his head. Oh he had danced in front of others before, mostly in front of his brother, Roselle, and the villagers. He didn't care if he was in the mess hall, he was comfortable, this was his stage for the moment.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing_

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

Roy could certainly feel more blood pooling in his groin as well has his face. Purposely he steadied himself by putting his hands on the edge._ Oh.. God.. I'm even harder now that when this whole thing started._ Riza looked over. _General? s_he thought. When she noticed how he looked, the rust brown eyed woman blinked, she then looked at Ed. Smiling softly she thought._ Roy seems to have a thing for Edward._

_I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

It was then the woman got the shock of her life. A woman about Mustang's height was embracing him around the shoulders, like any caring sister would her baby brother. Hawkeye couldn't really see the woman's face, since it was hidden by Mustang's hair. But she could see raven hair flickering to and fro landing on the General on occasion. She too seemed to be watching the young alchemist.

_You are the air that I breath.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?  
_

Soon Riza could see the woman's delicate features. Gasping softly, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, a feminine version of General Mustang. From what Hawkeye could tell the woman looked very proud. Said woman then looked right at the military woman and smirked just like Roy would. Rusty eyes widen seeing the blood crusted around the left side of her face. Hawkeye reached for her pistol.

_Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession_

As soon as the shots rang out, Mustang hit the deck. He wasn't the only one, everyone but Edward ran for cover. "What the hell, Hawkeye?" cried the onyx eyed man. She put her gun back in it's holster.

"Sorry, sir. But I thought…" _Was that a…ghost?  
_"You thought what?"  
"There was a woman embracing you sir. But apparently she wasn't of the living."  
"A _ghost_?"  
"The General is haunted?!" Roy rolled his eye.  
"What a crock." Edward could only look on as Mustang go back onto his feet. He patted the dust out of his uniform.  
"So uhh chief?"  
"Yes Havoc?"  
"Where and where did you learn to do that?" The younger blonde gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Other side of the gate, a bit more than a half a year ago. Singing first before the dancing, I've been on stage quite a few times." Breda's mouth was hanging open.  
"Seriously?"  
"Very." Ed spoke dryly. "But I'm use to an instrument of some kind accompanying me, sometimes another singer as well." A pleasant smile crossed his face. Gently a ghostly feminine arm wrapped around Ed's shoulder, and a motherly kiss was laid atop his head.

* * *

"Edward." The 20 year old stood in shock. He hadn't heard that voice for nearly 4 months.  
"Roselle?"  
"Yes." Like a small child he ran to her form that was sitting in a chair. Kneeling between her legs, he hugged her. Gently she stroked the top of his head. As he looked up at her, he noticed something was wrong, her hair was put up, so it would cover the left side of her face. He tried to move it away, but the elder woman grabbed and held his wrist. "No Edward, leave it be. Just listen." She let go as his threatening hand, as it moved away. Ed watched as the French woman, was deep in thought. " I have something to tell you Edward. There was something I never told you nor Alphonse. I never wanted you to worry… before I met you two I was living on borrowed time." Grief clearly showed on FullMetal's face.  
"B-borrowed time? For.." She looked up towards the 'ceiling.'  
"For 3 years.. I've been slowly dying… and I'm no longer among the living." She gave slight pause, as if trying to contain herself. "I died the night of your birthday Edward." Ed struggled not to break into sobs, for he had lost another mother-like figure. "You know that first year, I had nearly given up on life. I had been on my own for nearly all my life, both my parents dead.. Abandoned by everyone else. After my divorce, I went back to my old home to start over, and did everything for myself." She chuckled. "But anyway back to the point. On the verge of giving up completely, I had a dream. It was from another person's point of view; looking threw their eyes. Looking at you, missing you. I knew your face, before I even met you." Closing her eyes she smiled softly. "I already knew who was missing you. I've have met them before. J'ai trouvé la raison d'être, ma raison de vivre.."_ She found her reason for being.. Her reason to live._ Tears gradually trickled from those golden eyes; along the curve of his cheeks. He didn't dare interrupt, as he held everything in.

"For those two years Edward, I planned and waited and it continued into that last year. I indeed grew to love you like a son. I wanted to make you happy."_ and mon petit frère aimé._ She added silently. "At times I would.. Borrow their body, to make sure everything would work and that everything would be ready for you."  
"So it was you…" A loving smile.  
"If I was born in your world I'm sure I'd be just like you and your Roy Mustang. But since I wasn't.. I used my own body and blood to get you home. It was what I hoped for, I died to help you, my only children." She tightly embraced Edward. "What you two saw those last few months was my illness catching up as well as what I was doing. A part of my soul is still in them, and as a thank you for giving me a reason to live. I'm giving you both, presents." Loosening her grip a bit, she settled her hands on his back gently rubbing since was crying and starting to hiccup. "I want you to know Edward. The time I spent with you and Alphonse.. Was the best year of my life… Do you remember your promise, Ed?" he was slightly shocked, she had never called him that before.

"Yes,… to tell Roy how I feel." She smirked at him.

"Good. Now the person will have some of my memories, and may have some flashbacks. Oh and they will have my birthmark on their left hand, but that's it. I'm sure you already know this person.. I almost forgot, There is another ring, I'm sure it'll fit on your Roy's hand. It's in your headboard." She lifted his chin, to raise his head and kissed his forehead. "Don't grieve for me, I died how I wanted and I wasn't alone. I'll always be here for you, Edward. Right here." She poked where his heart was. "Please, tell Alphonse goodbye for me.. And that I love him?" He nodded. Sadly but very gently she held his face in her hands. "And tell Roy when you get the chance…Even though you have forgotten me, mon petit frère aimé.. I will always love you." Shock clear on his face but before he could get a word in she continued. "Farewell Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist… My son.. I love you." A small splotch of blood landed in Edward's hair as she began to cry.

* * *

"ROSELLE!" The blonde screamed as he awoke. He was in Mustang's office, shaking like a leaf. Apparently the General hadn't shown up yet. "She… gave up… everything for us. Even though she was dying, what… a selfless woman she was.." Huddling up, hugging his knees to his chest. The FullMetal alchemist finally let go of his held back sobs. Again they had lost a mother, he wondered how he was going to break this to younger Elric. This was how Mustang found Edward, huddled in the chair, contemplating; tears descending down the young man's cheeks.

* * *

Roy was worried, he couldn't get a word out of the 20 year old. It had been about a half an hour or so since the general found the man in the seat before him crying._ Why can't Ed tell me what the hell is going on?_ He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, urging him to get up. Turning his head to look… He couldn't see anyone… He was hauled to his feet and dragged out.

* * *

"Brother!"  
"Al..? The younger paused and looked at his brother.  
"Ed, what's wrong?" Ed started to speak in French so no one could eavesdrop.  
"Roselle… is gone Al. she died to bring us here.. She was already dying.." Alphonse hung his head, Ed could hear soft blubbers come from his little brother. "She asked me to tell you, goodbye and that she loves us, and not to grieve for her, she died happy." The elder gave the younger time to take everything in, before he asked. "So what brought you here, Al?" Tears still falling, Al held his head up, then with amusement in his voice.  
"Remember when you told me about those soldiers, bribing you and what happened in the mess hall?"  
"…Yes."  
"Come and see brother!" Te took his elder brother's hand and pulled him into the cafeteria. Edward saw the materials on the floor. Alphonse clapped his hands -since he saw the gate too, he could do it too,- and set them down.  
"A piano, Al?" He smiled. "Thanks Al. It looks good." The honey blonde looked it over thoroughly, to make sure everything was in order. "Did you look at mine?"  
"Yeah, I kinda copied it." Ed plucked at a few keys, wincing when a sour note was hit.  
"Better tune it."  
"Need any help?"  
"Sit, and press the keys when I ask, okay?"  
"Sure brother."

For a few minutes the two tuned the instrument. "Alright, I think I'm finished." Without another word, Al moved off the bench as the elder took his place. Ed pressed every key, pleased with the sound.  
"Very nicely done, Al. It sounds great.. Thank you… Not that any of these halfwits could play it." The brown eyed teen laughed. The honey blonde smiled, but he could tell that his brother was still as upset as he was. He turned back to ivories. He played a small piano solo he remembered being taught when he first started.

"Well our Ed has talent coming out of his ears." Breda commented as they waltzed in. "Know anything else, Ed?"  
"Of course I do Breda! I wouldn't play the thing if I didn't know some music!"  
"Then put your money where you mouth is chief."_ Ooooh I'll show you, you pencil pushing, desk jockey!_ Puffing out his cheeks a little, he thought only briefly, before recalling the longest, sheet of music that Roselle had owned. He remembered it being composed by Frederic Chopin, the piece was called Scherzo No. 2._ In B flat minor I believe._ Stretching out his fingers, and cracking his knuckles. He set fingers on the keys, and went off.

Havoc's cigarette fell from his limp lips. Hawkeye could hardly believe it, as did Breda. Falman and Furey just listened and Al? well he was just grinning. As did other wandering officers that passed. Including the ones the bribed and always begged Ed to sing in the mess hall. As he finished Mustang came in. He looked upon his men, his face clearly saying 'What the hell?' Apparently he hadn't heard. "You really can play that thing." Whispered Havoc, Ed shook his head, in disbelief. Alphonse patted his shoulder.  
"I have to go back to work brother."  
"Alright, Al. I'll see you sometimes tomorrow." The younger Elric made his leave.

"See you later, General," The elder Elric, had a slight 'deer caught in headlights' look. The urge to keep his promise finally kicking in._ How can I… oh.. That song, she wrote.._ He bit his lip._ I hope he understands.._ His eyes went back to ivories.  
"Wanna hear another?" He asked casually.  
"Of course sir!" Came the ringing approval from nearly everyone. Edward took one last glance at Roy before taking a deep breath. He took off his gloves -setting them next to him- and set his fingers back on the keys.  
"Time to.. Tickle the ivories." He started to play a soft melody, before his voice gently added to the hauntingly sad tune.

_Who could have imagined_  
_That I'd fall  
Fall hard.. For you  
For one such as you._

_Loathed you upon  
the first joke you laid_

_Still.. I respected you  
hate fell and  
only love remained  
when I thought  
I'd never come home again._

His soft and mournful voice paused, but his fingers did not. They still put out the heartbreaking music, even Ed could feel his heart ache for this is how he truly did feel. _Roselle.. Certainly knew exactly was going on with me.. definitely had me pegged._

_Gazing upon your face…  
Once more. Tears..  
Of joy filled my heart._

_Then by my hand  
I filled it with  
Heartache  
Losing you once more_

_Never able to say  
what my soul screamed  
I've fallen and..  
I've fallen hard  
For you…  
For one.. such as you._

Slowly he finished his song and the music died, he slowly looked at the dark haired general. Roy felt his heart in this throat, and beating violently. Somehow he knew, that this was how the blonde felt for him. For the first time, he saw the ring on Ed's hand and couldn't help but smile. Both of them noted that there wasn't a dry eye -except for them- in the room. Even Hawkeye was slightly tearing up. "FullMetal." He might have sounded calm, but really he wasn't.  
"Yes, General?"  
"My office.. Now." With a nod, the golden eyed man stood - while grabbing his gloves-, and walked over to the love of his life. He followed as he was lead out and back towards the specified room. About half way there Roy took a quick glance around. Not a soul in site. Without warning he grabbed on of the blonde's arms, and shoved him into a nearby wall.  
"HEY! GENERAL CYC-" He was stopped mid rant by insistent lips of the ebony eyed man. Shock registered in Ed's golden eyes, but soon they slid shut. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Roy pulled at the tie, letting the honey golden hair fall out of it's ponytail. Hesitantly he separated while tangling fingers in those locks.  
"What were you going to say, Ed?" A smirk leered on the older man's face.  
"Nothing Roy.. Absolutely nothing." Roy kissed the smaller man's forehead, and asked.  
"So my place or yours?" Blushing the younger man's wet dreams came to the forefront of his mind.  
"Mine… but first I have to make a phone call."

* * *

Ed was pounced on and his back against the door once it was closed. Again he felt those glove covered fingers mesh in his long hair. "I can't believe I have the much talked about Renard in my arms, what is the story behind that name anyway?" Before he could answer, he was thoroughly kissed. The elder man gently licked at the other's lips asking to be let it. He granted it, as his mouth opened his own tongue came out to meet Mustang's. The pink muscles dueled it out for what seemed to the two for hours, but really it was for a few minutes. "It's French for fox." He managed to pant out when they separated. A small string of saliva still connected their lips. "I.. I love you Roy." Roy grinned, and replied.  
"I love you too, Ed." With a smirk, the blonde gently pushed and moved out of Mustang's arms. While walking to his bedroom he started to strip. His vest landed on a nearby chair. Turning somewhat Ed started unbuttoning his shirt with his left and tugging the tails out with his right. Eyes glazing over with lust , Roy could feel his mouth go dry. Pulling the shirt down, around his biceps Edward waggled a finger at his love to follow. Slinking towards his bedroom, Mustang gladly followed the blonde and the clothing trail -the shirt had just landed on the floor, near the hallway.- He saw the painting of his double out of the corner of his eye but paid it no heed.

Ed started undoing his belt. Once the twenty year old opened his bedroom door the belt soon fell to the ground, just outside the door. The brunette shucked his military jacket and dress shirt -gloves promptly shoved into a pocket,- carelessly dropping them near the belt. "Huh, who would have thought a slacker like you to have a body like that, but hey I'm not complaining." Roy gave Ed a hunger filled gaze.  
"I guess I do more than you think. But you.." The hunger grew in that onyx eye. "You're still the same as I remember, if not a bit more toned than before." Ed smirked.  
"That's what happens when you spar with you little brother, buck hay, a lot of walking, and dancing." The young man was now sitting on his bed, golden satin strands lingering on his shoulders. Ed slipped off his shoes, while Roy kicked them off while getting closer. When he was close enough, the honey blonde gently took the eye patch off. After taking it off, Edward gently as he could, traced the scars with his left hand. When finished the blonde sweetly kissed the left side of his lovers face. Roy thumbed open the younger mans trousers and started lowering the zipper.

Edward reciprocated by doing the same to Mustang. Once both sets hit the floor, the blonde climbed up further onto his bed. He reached for one of the doors on his headboard, looking in he found nothing._ Oops I forgot the lube isn't in this one…and apparently neither is the ring._ As he started moving to look in the other, he felt Roy's fingers at the band of his boxers. He hissed as the fabric grazed his harden length. He grabbed the tube that was in there -he had put that in there when he though about Roy at certain occasions,- but quickly spotted the other thing that was suppose to be there. It was strapped down on the inside of the cubby hole. He set the lube down on the pillow and reached for the small box._ That reminds me… I better tell him that later though.._ He couldn't see that the general had taken off his own boxes and snatched up the lube. Quickly Ed opened the box to look at it. He chuckled,_ She plans everything doesn't she?_ The blonde soon gasped as he felt skilled fingers at his entrance. He moaned as those soft fingers circled around the puckered hole. "oh god.. Roy."  
"Turn over Edward." The blonde did as he was told. Before Roy could even noticed, Ed slipped the ring on the other's left ring finger. _It fits perfectly.. Just like mine except the stones are switched._ He felt those fingers back at where they were before. Wincing as one pushed pass the muscle. Sure he was nervous, but he knew that Mustang would take good care of him. He moaned when the other hand came in contact with his erection. Edward joined his flesh hand with Roy's weaving their fingers together some as they moved together.

Ed was thoroughly distracted, as the second finger was pushed in a few moments later. To the dark haired man's delight the blonde suddenly moaned very loudly and arched. He scissored with his fingers a bit before pressing in a third. Again Roy attacked that spongy spot again. The younger saw stars, his lithe body moving against those torturous fingers. This continued for a few minutes before the onyx eyed man pulled his fingers out and his hand away. Blonde hair splayed on the pillow -to Roy it looked like a halo-, as he panted. Taking lube in hand, the older man slicked up his erection and smiled as he looked at his lover. His left hand gently grasped Ed's and intertwined their fingers again around his length. He leaned over to kiss those full lips, moving their fingers as he pressed the head of his cock in. Edward grimfaced slightly, but made a pleased sound while their hands moved leisurely. Roy paused for a moment, waiting for Ed to tell him it was alright. "y-you can move" With a nod he moved the rest of the way in, while lavishing kisses on the blonde's face, neck and collar bone. The brunette panted when he was fully sheathed in Ed's tight heat. "You feel so good, Ed." He muttered against the blonde's lips.

Ed rolled his hips against the other's to show that he was ready. Slowly the older man pulled out till the tip was still in, and just as slowly pushed back in. Their hands were still caressing Ed's erection. Moaning at the sensation of being so full, Ed put his automail arm around Roy's neck. "Ohh Roy, harder.. faster." With a smirk the darker haired man did so. Edward thrust against his lover, to have him hit that spot once more. The blonde started to babble out Roy's name, about how much he loved the man accented with moans. Those mismatch legs wrapped around Roy's middle and pulled him in closer and deeper in him. "s-so c-clos-" The General silenced him with a demanding kiss.  
"c-come for me Ed." He managed to say threw moans. A lick at the shell of Ed's ear and slight nip at the earlobe. One more strike at Ed's prostate and he came on both of their hands and himself, his passage clenched around Roy as he cried out Roy's name. Said man groaned, thrust in a few more times, before he flooded his love with his essence, Ed's name on his lips. Motionless for a few seconds, the older man slumped to Edward's side. Took him into his arms, tucking the blonde head under his chin. Edward smiled and sighed contently at the cuddling. He too wrapped his arm around the older man. Ed felt soft finger tips play with the shorter hairs at the nap of his neck. He snuggled and closed his eyes, falling into a nap to the sound of Roy's heartbeat.

* * *

_Sulfur, Smoke, Lavender, and.. Jasmine?_

Edward gradually woke up hearing his lover's heart. Quietly he sat up without disturbing Roy. _Hell.. They even smell alike._ A chuckle._ Except she smelled a bit more flowery than Roy does.._ He smiled while looking down, gently brushing some ebony hair from the older man's face. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could tell something was different. He twisted the earring in his ear. He himself felt a bit strange, moving a bit more he winced. _Okay I'm just gonna chalk it up to having a sore ass since we did wake up few times during the night for an encore or two._ Carefully he got up -with a smile plastered on his face,- and limped to the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later a towel around his waist, hair sopping wet he went back to his bedroom, picking up clothes along the way. He spied Roy still sleeping, a soft smile rose to his lips. Opening a few drawers, he only took out a pair of boxers and trousers. Belt already near by he slipped it into the belt loops. As silently as he came, he left to go make breakfast for the both of them. On his way to the kitchen, he looked at the portrait -while glancing at the other painting of the teens.- of Roselle. A small sad smile tinted his lips. "Thank you… for everything.." he whispered while entering the kitchen.

* * *

Roy woke up missing Ed's warmth. He blinked open _both_ of his eyes. "What the?!" Clambering out of the bed he ran to the closest mirror. Looking at the left side of his face, he gently ran a finger on it. He covered his right eye._ I can… see…what the hell is going on?!_ He suddenly grasped his head as something made way into his brain. In what he saw was a extreme amount of blood, but whoever it was.. Calm and slightly happy. At this point they could see out of both eyes, as the head was nearing the wood floor one of the eyes; the left eye was suddenly gone…_ T-the hell? _He steadied himself on the dresser. He couldn't make heads or tails off all this. _Before I couldn't feel a damn thing, now I'm suddenly sensing how they felt.. This is getting too damn weird._ Grabbing his lower clothing, he put them on. _Where's Ed? _It was then he caught a whiff of breakfast. As he moved his hand he heard a sudden 'clink' as it brushed one of the dresser's handle. Lifting it he saw the ring, Edward had put on the night before._ When..?_ Then it hit him. With a blissful grin, he left the room to go to his lover.

The raven haired man had to admit it was without doubt better to see his beloved with both eyes. Jada soon passed him by and went to the elder Elric. She sat by his foot, then stood on her hind legs to reach to his knee. He looked down at her, FullMetal couldn't help but smile. "Little Jada must be hungry." Getting a saucer from the cupboard, he poured milk for the cat. Setting it down he only watched for a moment while the she lapped it up. He went back to his business until Roy wrapped his arms about his waist, and placed a wet kiss on his right shoulder -though Ed couldn't feel the kiss itself.- "Morning Roy." The blonde reached for the other's left hand, lifting it to kiss the palm. He paused somewhat seeing the familiar salamander, but quickly proceed to kiss it.

"Morning Ed.. Something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. Go take a shower Roy. I think there might be something big enough to fit you in my drawers. Al's clothes might be a little big on you. Breakfast should be finished around the time you get out.. We'll talk then."  
"Alright." A peck on his cheek and the other's warmth was gone._ So she saw his dreams and used his body… no wonder she complained every once in awhile in the mornings…_ He chuckled._ Oh.. I better give him her message… I wonder what she meant by calling him 'my beloved little brother…'_

Roy stepped out, in only a towel hurriedly he made his way to Ed's bedroom and searched. He did manage to find something that would fit his frame. On his way back to the kitchen, he caught a better look at the picture he only took a glance at yesterday. Disbelief filled his being, more so when he caught the other painting. He reverently traced the image under the glass. It felt familiar to him. This was how the blonde found him. "You look good in those clothes." A small jump and onyx's eyes were looking at Ed, a cocky smirk in plastered on the young man's mouth. Roy saw that Ed was fully dressed.  
"So do you." A soft chuckle and blush were his reward for the compliment. "So… who is this woman?"  
"That's Roselle, yes I know she looks just like you. Breakfast is ready by the way." He made is way to the kitchen, hearing behind him.  
"Do you need any help?"  
"No, but thank you for the offer." Ed quietly set the table while Roy could only watch. Getting the meal, Roy took a seat as the plate was set in front of him. "Roselle… use to cook us this a lot.. Until she really couldn't anymore." The brunette could feel the sorrow radiating from the blonde as said man took his seat.

Roy took a bite, smiling as he savored the taste. "Just as delicious as when you were cooking while I was sick." Ed smiled, then soon blinked as he finally noticed Roy's left eye. Lifting his fork he pointed at the anomaly.

"C-can you see out of that eye?" The blonde took a bite waiting for his answer.  
"Oddly enough.. Yes. I was surprised by it this morning." It didn't take long for the young prodigy to add everything up._ This explains everything. That was why she had the left side covered, this was Roy's; Her beloved little brother's gift… I wonder what.. She gave me.._ "A penny for your thoughts, Ed?" Brought out of his thoughts, his golden eyes looked into onyx._ oh.. The message..  
"_I'll tell you everything but first.. I have a message for you."  
"A… message?"  
"Yes.. She asked me to tell you…. Quote 'Even though you have forgotten me, mon petit frère aimé.. I will always love you.' End quote." He could see the recognition flashed in his lover's eyes. Ed soon began to worry since Roy hadn't moved for the past minute. "Roy..?" Then fear entered those eyes.  
"W-what happened to her? Please tell me Ed!" The honey blonde was shocked to see tears streaking down from his lover's eyes, but nodded. He told Roy about the whole dream from yesterday. "T-this.. Was hers?" The brunette questioned while touching his now non-missing eye.

"I have no doubt that it was, Roy." He heard a whimper, looking up he was stunned to see his normally strong lover breaking down. Ed stood up and brought his love's head to his chest, and cradled him.  
"Why did I forget her, why, why, why.." The blonde kissed the freshly cleaned black locks as that was muttered.  
"I don't know Roy.. It could have been the Ishbal war, or any psychological trauma you suffered before, during, or quickly after the war. But I think subconsciously.. You were calling out to her. I remember seeing her worried some mornings… that panting on my wall.. I'm guessing that was the last time you saw her right?"  
"Yes… when I went to join the military." He spotted his left palm, and lifted it up. "I remember now… this was on her right palm. We'd always play with each other in our dreams since we were 6. At 10 she.. Lost her parents and started calling me that.. I still don't know what it means she never would tell me." Ed chuckled softly.  
"It means 'my beloved little brother.' just how much younger were you to her, Mustang?" Roy frowned slightly, at the affectionate title he was given by the woman.  
"A minute… we had the same birthday. Exact month, and day. The only difference was that she was born a minute before me." The blonde couldn't hold back his mirth.

"What the hell is so funny, FullMetal?" Ed waved his hands in surrender still chuckling a little.  
"Just kinda funny, that's all. And that she was your polar opposite. I only seen her mad once, in that whole year. She poked a man in the chest and cursed at him.. It was scary; she was vicious and that she looked more like you when pissed." Roy couldn't hold back the soft chuckle, cheeks still stained with tears.  
"You have a good point.. I didn't ever see her angry. She was always loving and tolerant…. That's why you were crying in my office.. Because she is dead?"  
"Yes…" He brought Roy into an tight embrace, tears gathering in his eyes. "But she told us not to mourn her Roy. She was content in her last moments. She died how she wanted and not alone." He burrowed deeper into Roy's arms. "She wouldn't want us to fall apart now. She gave up everything for the three of us Roy. And somehow I have the feeling she passed away with a smile on her face." The brunette could only kiss that blonde hair, feeling a wet spot on his chest from the Ed's quiet tears. "I feel the same way."

* * *

Current status of Edward Elric; the FullMetal Alchemist… worshipping the porcelain god puking his guts out. He was thankful that he put his long hair into a braid that day. After managing to get up he rinsed out his mouth with water. Too bad it couldn't get the nasty taste completely out of his mouth. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ The blonde settled his forehead against the mirror for a moment. Unhurriedly he made his way out, only to be greeted by a worried Havoc, Hawkeye and little brother. "Are you okay, Chief?"  
"…Yeah, just fucking peachy." Al winced at the tone and how raspy his older brother's voice was.  
"Ed, you need to go to the doctor. This started a few days ago.."  
"No way in h-" He discontinued since there was a gun now pointed at him.  
"You are going, Edward." with a sigh he nodded, there was no way he was gonna say no… not with that at his head.

"Let's go brother." Edward walked next to Alphonse, with Havoc following. Riza quickly made her way to Roy's office.  
"He's on his way to the doctor now." Relief was evident on the general's face. _I already lost a sister, no way in hell I'm going to lose Ed to his stubbornness._

"Thank you, Hawkeye." As the blonde woman left, he chuckled slightly. It amused him that everyone else but Ed and Al could get over the fact he could see with both eyes now. After the hilarity died, worry took over; he was extremely worried about his younger lover. It never failed that the young man threw up in the mornings -Al had told him- and at least once or twice at HQ. He could usually taste it if the blonde didn't was his mouth out completely. A cheshire grin came to his lips. It had been a very blissful month and half with Ed and said man told him everything that happened during that year and not that vague bull in his report. Every so often they would go to his place, other times -when Al was out- they went to Ed's. When they had the chance.. They had moments in his own office. He chuckled again, remembering the interludes on his desk.. And couch for that matter. He soon thought it wise that he better get to his paper work before Hawkeye came back and used him for target practice for not doing his work.

* * *

Havoc and Alphonse were in the waiting lobby, to hear what was going on with Ed. They had just seen the doctor go back, to talk to the blonde. It didn't take long for the two to hear a shocked. "WHAT?!" Then a bunch of expletive curses, but they soon stopped. Al rushed in, to see his brother's arms around his middle, shock evident on his face. As the younger man watched his brother, it seemed that everything clicked into place in Ed's mind. A pleased smile made it's place on his young lips, tears of joy dropping onto his trousers. As words came to the forefront of his mind.  
_"Edward, do you ever want kids?"  
"Yes… but with who I'm in love with.. I could never have my own…"_

The brunette settled back in his chair. A soft feminine voice filled his ears. _I.. know this voice…_ He felt slim arms take him into a gentle hug.

_Smile though your heart is aching_  
_Smile even though its breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile_

Looking down he saw arms, and was taken aback that he could see his shoulder threw it. He looked back to see his own face, albeit softer.

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile_

"….Sister?"  
_"Yes, mon petit frère aimé"_ She moved a bit and Roy could see that her left eye was indeed missing. She floated to the front of him, supposedly sitting on his desk._ "You look much better with both eyes, even with the scaring. I'm pleased that the transfer worked well."_ She tenderly shifted a strand of hair from his face.  
"And you haven't changed… even in death." He saw his own lips across from him, turn up into a sweet smile.  
_"You have, Edward wasn't exaggerating about it either. I know you feel bad for not being there Roy, but you were. Our souls called out for one another…"_ She looked off to the side, bowing her head. _"I'm sorry that I borrowed your body.. But I had to make sure that Edward and Alphonse would be set for those few weeks.."_ Roy shook his head.  
"Don't be.. I was annoyed at first.. But now that I know why I felt the way I did.. And that it was you.. I don't mind. Roselle.. Thank you. Thank you everything." She smiled again.  
_"No problem Roy."_ She took his chin in her hand, leaned in and kissed his forehead._ "Take care of…the four of them, or I'll haunt you little brother."_

"Four?!" She only smirked and winked. She disappeared from his site as she waved._ 4? What the hell?_ While he was thinking, an excited Edward rushed into Roy's office. "Ed?" The shorter blonde basically crawled into his lover's lap. Havoc and Alphonse were panting in the doorway, since they had to run to even keep up with the 20 year old.

The older blonde was now in shock -Al wasn't he expected it- that Ed had just crawled into his CO's lap and proceed to cuddle him. "Ed… what's got you so happy?" Edward lifted his head to look into Roy's eyes, they glittered. The brunette took the blonde's face in his hands, and gently kissed his forehead. "Ed what is it?" The shorter took the taller man's hand, away from his face and set it on his stomach.  
"I'm…" He flushed softly with a smile, then turned a little worried. "..You love me.. No matter what right?" He asked in French. Ed had been giving the General lessons, so he could understand.. Most of the time, and right now he understood it all. Roy rolled his eyes.  
"Of course, Edward no matter what."

"I'm roughly 6 to 7 weeks, pregnant." The onyx eyed man gapped like a fish.  
"How…?" It then hit him, like a skillet to the back of his skull. _That's.. what she meant._ Ed chuckled.

"I see you've figured it out."  
"Yes and I'm happy Ed. I thought I was happy a month and half ago, but now… this is the happiest day of my life now.." He rubbed the stomach. "Since, I know that the love of my life is carrying our children." Ed smiled brightly. Both thanked the woman who made this whole thing possible, in their minds.

"Brother, you better tell him what the doctor told you."  
"Oh right." He looked at the General and made himself a bit more comfortable. "He said that, that every woman reproductive organ in me was alchemically moved into my body.. It seems that once they were set, they became mine and never were hers. This is the only pregnancy I'll get. After they are born the womb and everything with it will be absorbed into my body. I'll have to take hormone pills, but most of the Estrogen I need, my body is already making. But thankfully not enough to make me look like a girl… and I'll most likely have to get a C-section."

"A one time deal huh?" A pleased grin made its way onto Roy's lips. "Fine by me. Once will be enough." Ed tucked his head under the other's chin.  
"Yeah."

* * *

Ed was presently near the end of his third trimester, his morning sickness had stopped but he got a tired a bit more easily, Ed didn't mind too much. He didn't mind his food cravings, except for some of the really weird ones. What he craved for the most part was his favored drink.. He began to believe that Roy was now in on what exactly what it was, but again no one would ever tell him. Ed certainly couldn't object to his spike in hormones for sexual gratification, neither could Roy for that matter. What the young man really hated was the mood swings he still had on occasion-but they had stopped for the most part-. He was currently at home; his and Roy's. He had moved in with his love after they got married, which was near the end of his first trimester. By the second they had the nursery done. Around that time now, he had to call Enzo saying he wouldn't be back for quite awhile, to which the man didn't mind. He was happy for him, and wished him many years of happiness. Ed promised himself that he would make some time to go back every once in awhile after the babies were born.

The blonde gently rubbed his stomach, which now looked like he was trying to smuggle a large beach ball. When he had moved in, he moved in everything; including his piano. Even Royce came along, and was currently in the same building he was in when Roy was ill. Even though pregnant Ed would still try to attend to the mustang. Roy seemed to like Ed's bed more than his own so.. It was moved into the master bedroom and made it their marriage bed._ Glad we only went month-to-month; so Al could get a slightly smaller apartment for himself. Not to mention that the landlord is really nice and understanding._ He was lounging on the couch, he had already had a visit from Al earlier that afternoon. Ed glanced at the portrait that now hung on the wall -again it was next to the one of her and Roy as teens.- It came as well even though Ed had to make a copy for Al. He sat up, and stood. He walked up stairs to his dresser, even after all this time he hadn't taken out most of things that he needed to. Like most of the things that Roselle and stuck in there. He slipped a drawer open, pulling out his clothes -they were hidden between the fabric- and was determined to fit back into them after the twins were born. Roy had known since the hint from his 'sister.' But the doctor confirmed it. He then spotted some pale yellow in the corner. "Oh.. I forgot I had this.." He laid it out on the bed. Looking at the yellow and white fabric, he smiled.

He turned back and picked up some brown paper.. He hadn't noticed that before. When he finished unwrapping it his eyes widen, he immediately recognized what was now in the palm of his hand. "Her.. Hair sticks that she always wore to concerts.." He fingered the green stone the sticks were made of, then the silk flowers and lastly the small thin metal bars that made a lovely sound when they hit each other. Carefully he sat back on the bed the kanzashis still in his hand. He laughed at a certain memory.

_"Roselle?" The dark haired woman turned._  
_"Hm?"  
"Your uh…" she chortled at how awkward the blonde looked.  
"Call them hair sticks, I won't be offended."  
"Well your hair sticks are different.." The older woman brought her hand to her hair, her gloved hands touching the sticks, chuckling softly.  
"Remember when I talked about the Geisha?" He nodded. "Well she's a good friend of mine. I got see her or she comes here. She has pretty good English. Still needs help every once in awhile." The woman cleared her throat. "Anyway, she sends me all sorts of things, or gives them when we see each other, mostly kanzashis of all sorts. She has shown me how to do my hair with the hair ornaments." Her lips turned up. "She always says she loves my hair. She enjoys running her fingers threw it, and styling it." In playful reminiscence, she rolled her eyes. Golden ones carefully traced the bun.  
"How did you do up your hair like that?"  
"Why do you ask?" Curiously she raised her delicate brow. They stood there for a bit, all the while Ed turned bright red. "Never mind." She took out her hair and turned so he could see exactly what she was doing._

He smiled, twiddling the sticks gently in his left hand. Carefully he put them back in the paper wrapping it back up. Making a sound in his throat while he stood, putting the object back in the drawer. He continued going threw, re-finding some other kind of hair ornaments, and some jewelry he had really liked when he saw her wearing them. He laughed. "For me? Or maybe a little girl? Maybe both." After an hour he found everything she had snuck into his dresser, he could help but go into hysterics. "She planned so far in advance, it's eerie… kinda like Roy. I guess I'll save these if we have a little girl." Ed didn't want to be told what sex his children would be, but he guessed he would have both a boy and a girl. Instead of putting them back into place, he just set them on top of the dresser. He carefully refolded the fabric he made sure he didn't sit on. When he put it back to where it once was, he considered a thought he had. "I'll have to wear it for Roy sometime." Again he rubbed his swollen belly, almost unconsciously. An acute pain suddenly jabbed him in the small of his back, slowly he rubbed it. He waddled his way back down the stairs and into the living room. He hurriedly sat down in his favorite chair. It was very comfortable especially for his back. "Sucks that Roy, just has to be out of town. Damn Bastard just couldn't refuse could he?"

He settled the back of his head against the top of the chair. He shifted uncomfortably as the pain didn't ease._ Dammit.._ The blonde sighed._ I guess I should be laying down instead._ Grunting with effort he stood, making his way to the couch and laid down. His back was soothed for the time being. Looking to the side he saw the phone. Good it's close by. Those golden eyes closed, he felt tired so he decided to take a nap.

2 hours later Edward woke up in severe pain. "Oh fucking shit!" As fast has his belly would allow, the blonde reached for the phone. He hoped, really hoped that he wasn't in labor. His first call was to get him to the hospital, his 2nd was to get Roy's ass back here. The General along with his 5 trusted underlings were getting very excited about the babies. The pain had stopped for now. After the first ring, it was answered.  
"Ello.." Was the sleepy greeting.  
"Havoc you better wake your ass up."  
"Chief?"  
"Yes, and you better wake Roy up pronto, because I'm in a lot of fucking pain.. I might be in labor. So he better have his happy ass back here ASAP or I'll be kicking it from here to Xing. Tell him that, You got me?!"  
"Y-y-yes Chief." Without another word he hung up, hearing the vehicle he needed. As quickly as he could the blonde got up and opened the door.  
"Mr. Elric you shouldn't be up." Spoke one of the paramedics.  
"Bullshit, just let me lay on the nrgh… damn gurney, and take me to the hospital." With a sigh they let the young man get on the thing on his own. They wheeled him off to the ambulance.

* * *

Havoc quickly got his butt in gear and rushed to where the General was sleeping. "Sir! General Mustang sir!" He nearly busted down the door.

"What the hell Havoc?.. And who the hell just called?"  
"Ed sir. He said to 'Get you happy ass back ASAP because he's in a lot of pain and might be in labor.. Or He'll be kicking your ass from here to Xing.' His words… sir." Roy upon hearing this practically hopped out of bed and rushed to get dressed.  
"Havoc get everyone up, Hawkeye would shoot me if I didn't get her up when Ed could possibly be having them now."  
"Yes sir. Right away sir!"

* * *

Edward was laying in the hospital bed, wearing those god forsaking gowns; not that he had much choice. The pain had calmed a bit -they came back spontaneously at the moment; much to Ed's chagrin,- but he still felt like shit. "That bastard lucked out, as usual." Both flesh and metal limbs caressed the stretched skin. The honey blonde was set up against at least two pillows. He would have to have surgery soon though. Ed smiled softly. "You guys don't really have anywhere to go.. But at least you'll wait for papa to be home." Relaxing he closed his eyes, trying to take a small nap. Until he heard Roy's voice and the stomping of feet. Still eyes closed he was glad he got someone to call Alphonse; who was currently sleeping in the in the room -on an extra bed- with Winry.

"Edward?"  
"Yeah, doc?"  
"General Mu-"  
"Let him and his merry fucking band in." Wearily he let his eyes open half mast as Roy rushed in.  
"Ed..?"  
"No not yet, you lucky bastard. But it's gonna be soon...either later tonight or early tomorrow." The brunette was relieved, that his children weren't born yet.. Sort of. The taller man slipped his hand on top of Ed's and lovingly kissed the smaller one. A pleased grin graced those lips, he grasped the hand slowly moved to kiss the taller man's hand sweetly. "I love you, bastard." The onyx eyed man smiled and kissed the other again.  
"Love you too, shrimp." A small chuckle.  
"Bastard.."

* * *

_Another scar… oh well for these two, I'll take the scar any day._ Ed thought as he was being closed up. "How are they?" Roy smiled at their two babies.  
"Their fine and beautiful." Roy kissed his love. Edward smiled.  
"At least they were fully developed before they wanted out." The brunette only nuzzled the sweaty blonde hair.  
"All done, Edward. Sorry General." Hesitantly those gloved hands let go of the blonde's.  
"Don't worry Roy, I'll see you in my room later." The shorter waved as he left, leaving Roy to talk to the doctor. He was told that Ed and the twins would have to stay for awhile for observation -and make sure Ed's body was going to doing well with the absorption of the alien organs.- The older man left the doctor to the rest his business to go to his husband's room. As he walked in he saw the most adorable scene, said blonde was holding both of the babies, affectionately rubbing noses with each of them, and softly singing in another foreign language that Roy didn't know. Clearing his throat the onyx eyed man walked in, while golden ones darted to him.

"How are you feeling?"  
"A little sore, but happy. I'm guessing Al and Winry went to get something, but they left a note saying they'll be back soon." Ed smiled brightly. "Which one do you wanna hold?" Roy's eyes glazed over with joy.  
"Rosalie." Carefully Ed lifted his left arm slightly, to raise the little girl up. Gingerly Roy took the his baby girl into his arms. Her eyes were wide open, looking at her papa, they were just like the blonde's golden. The two had some hair but not much. Rosalie had Roy's ebony locks; Aidan had dirty blonde just like Al, his eyes were a very dark brown.

"You know.. Roselle told me once my eyes reminded her of her favorite flower. She had it in her garden. Loads of them, they were very pretty, and it was a rose." The blonde rubbed their son's back, with a smirk on his lips. The older man took a seat, a now dozing Rosalie cuddling into his chest.

"Oh? So naming her Rosalie was perfect then?"  
"Yes, even if she didn't have my eyes. It's just.. Makes it even more perfect." Roy smiled, agreeing completely. After watching the two darlings for a few minutes. Al, Winry, Havoc, Hawkeye, Falman, and Furey came into the room. They immediately rushed over to see the two new Mustangs.

* * *

The blonde held up an outfit to his body, in front of the mirror. For the past few months he had been working to get his body back to the way it was.. Though he would never get his hips back to normal-they had widen when he was carrying the babies.- Now his body was now taut as it was.. Even better now when he thought about it. The two little ones cooed and giggled. Edward turned to them with a smile. "You think it looks good on daddy?" More cooing. "Yeah I think so too." He placed it on the bed, and picked up Aidan. He and Rosalie were now 5 months old. The young man switched Aidan to his left and scooped up his daughter. He noticed that both of them looking at the corner of the room and waving. But there was anyone or anything there… Shrugging it off he went to the kitchen. Settling the two into their chairs, he moved to get their food. He smiled when he remembered when he got the outfit.

_Ed was sitting at the piano, when a knock came. "I'll get it, Edward." nodding he started to play again, while the elder woman got the door. "Kimiko! Welcome."  
"Rozeruu." Ed stopped and turned his head. He saw the two woman bowing to each other, than hug.  
"Please do come in."_

Wow, she's pretty. _The blonde thought. "Edward, this is my friend Kimiko Amano and her husband Hideyuki." He stood up and the ebony haired couple bowed so Ed reciprocated. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, E-edowaado." He could only smile.  
"It's nice to meet you too." The Japanese woman smiled back.  
"Her English is pretty good, huh?"  
"I agree.. You can call me Edo if you like." Roselle grinned.  
"Thank you Edo." Hideyuki spoke softly. _He isn't bad either.

_"Where is.." Kimiko paused for a moment. "Arufonsu?"  
"Oh, he had to go out to pick up a few things, He'll be home soon." The shorter woman seemed pleased, as she set her baggage down.  
"I've brought you all something." Edward blinked, Roselle mentioned to him it was polite to bring gifts to the people of the house hold, when they stay there. "Rozeruu wrote all about you and your brother in her letters." Ed blushed softly but beamed. The married woman brought out a pale yellow and white fabric that had a giant dragon on it. It started from the chest, moved around to the right sleeve, around to the back and back around to the front towards the bottom._

_"What..?"  
"This is a men's yukata." the taller woman answered. He took the yukata into his hands, he couldn't really feel the soft fabric threw his gloves, but he felt it on his left forearm.  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Amano."  
"Your welcome." Kimiko than handed the taller woman a cherry blossom decorated formal kimono.  
"Arigato Kimiko-chan."  
"Douitoushimashite." Ed could tell that it was 'thank you' and 'your welcome' even if Roselle hadn't taught him this language yet. The older woman turned to him.  
"Lets go try them on Edward. I'll help you well with the tying part, putting it on is easy."_

_"Alright."_

_Roselle finished helping Ed with this yukata. "It's a little big.. But I'm sure you'll grow into it." The blonde turned around. "It looks great on you Edward! Kimiko chose well." Ed could only stare at Roselle in her kimono._

_"Y-yours looks good on you too." The onyx eyed woman smiled while blushing.  
"Thank you, Edward." Leaving the room they walked down stairs to the Japanese couple, and the female smiled brightly. Hideyuki spoke to his wife in their native tongue. "He told her, that her taste are still impeccable." The front door then opened, when the two reached the bottom of the stairs. "That would be Alphonse." The younger brother blinked but smiled. Roselle introduced them. The Japanese male pulled out three pairs of sandals, setting them by the staircase. The French woman chuckled as Kimiko pulled out a light red and grey yukata, with cats playing across the fabric. With a nudge from their employer, she helped Al into his. When they came back Ed had to admit it looked really good on his little brother._

Shaking his head, he started to check the formula. He still hated anything that reminded him of milk but he'd live threw it because of the twins. He had started feeding them some solids about a month ago. That was usually in the mornings and or evenings depending on their moods. _Al and Winry should be getting here soon…_ He thought vaguely as he started feeding Aidan, he was habitually the hungrier of the two. As the blonde boy finished, Ed heard knocking. "It's open Al!" _I'm so glad that Al is finally dating Winry._ He chortled as said boyfriend and girlfriend walked into the kitchen. The honey blonde had already started feeding Rosalie. "Hey you two, Thanks for taking the twins for tonight."  
"Don't mention it Ed, you and Roy do need some time alone."  
"So what are you planning brother?"  
"Remember the yukata's?" Alphonse smiled.  
"I see." Winry looked completely lost. The brothers sniggered. "Remember the red and gray with the cats Win?" A smile and her eyes lit up in understanding. "Need help with it, brother?"  
"I think I can manage, she showed and told me how after all." The younger could only grin at his elder.

* * *

Ed finished putting on his yukata and glad that it was a bit big at first since it fit his frame perfectly now. Ed grabbed a earring off the dresser. He had made it awhile back, it was in the form of a dragon. He then glanced at where he had put the hair sticks, while putting the earring in._ Should I? eh why not._ Picking up the paper covered sticks -once done with his earring,- he unwrapped them. Quickly undoing the ponytail he put it back up in a lower one. He twisted it around the hair band, tucking in the ends he skillfully skewered the bun with the sticks. The chimes and flowers below instead of above the bun. Swerving his head a bit, the metal chimed and his hair didn't loosen. "Good." He pulled back his sleeves so he could start to cook for Roy and himself.

* * *

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind, General?"  
"I doubt he would…" _Ed does seem to be a bit more easy going since he returned from the other side._ "Ed I'm home." Roy shouted after he opened the door.  
"Welcome home." He heard the soft patting of feet and chiming to which he wondered about till his husband was in view. As soon as Ed saw everyone he turned bright red and ducked back into the kitchen cursing out the onyx eyed man. _..damn…._ Roy quickly followed the honey blonde.

"Ed?" Said man glared at him, but the brunette thought he looked even more attractive in that get up with the glare.

"Yes you damn son of bitch?" Ed started to prepare more food, he certainly couldn't let Roy's men leave hungry… even though he wanted too.  
"Where are the twins?"  
"With Al and Winry… I wanted some time alone with just you, Roy. I.. thought you'd like to see me in this." He gently tugged at the fabric. Roy did admit to him, yes he looked very alluring as he leaned down to kiss Ed.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't tell you before.. I."  
"Enough Roy. It's alright as much as I want to I just can't shove them out the door. Give me a bit to make some more food alright?" Nodding the General again kissed his love. Then made his way back to his most trusted officers.

Over dinner the group talked, even though Edward was pissed at first he enjoyed talking to them. But for the first few minutes they stared at him. Then when Havoc -getting over his shock- made a comment about the blonde looking like a woman, he got a nice shiner for it. All in all it was a pleasant meal. When they were finished, Ed did -this time- practically shove them out the door. When the door was closed the Flame alchemist deeply kissed his FullMetal. Mismatched arms wrapped around Flame's neck. Roy's went around the other's lithe waist. Each other's arms brought them much closer. If anyone were to look they would have a hard time telling where one began and the other ended. Pulling apart Roy caressed Ed's cheek with his knuckle. "You look so damn good in this Ed, and your hair.." The dark haired man couldn't hold back the groan in the back of his throat. "..and.. This is the first time I noticed you had your ear pierced." Ed received a small nip the lobe of his right ear.

"I usually wear studs." This made the smaller alchemist smile. He liked that his lover told him twice this night that he liked how he dressed for him, and glad that he liked the piercing. "But what I'd like to see more, is to see you out of it." Ed with a sexy come hither gaze, let go of the other and started to walk away before pausing.

"Then come and take it off. It's quite easy." He sauntered off with a sway in his hips. Causing Roy's mouth to salivate, and licked his lips. The blonde looked over his shoulder, desire blazing in those golden orbs. With a wink he called. "Coming?"  
"Oh hell, yes." The brunette stalked after the blonde to their bedroom. As Roy entered Edward's back was towards him.  
"See the tie?"  
"Yes." A playful smirk.  
"tug on it." The general came closer and did as he was told. The belt fell to the floor, Ed was now the only thing keeping the fabric up, and keeping the older man from his prize. The honey blonde sat on the bed, the yukata slipping slightly from his shoulders to his upper arms, and curled his finger at Roy. Abruptly he found himself pounced on and his mouth being ravished. His flesh hand quickly latched onto the back of his husband's neck.

Gloved hands shifted the cloth away from what he thought was a flawless body. Roy moved his lips away from the others, latching onto the neck earning him a moan. Roy knew he would never tried of Ed, those lips continued lower each time the fabric was moved away. He was delightfully surprised when he encountered nothing but skin. He ignored the growing need, moving to the sensitive thigh. The leg and length twitched. Glancing up he saw Ed reaching to take out his hair, but his hand put a stop to that. "No leave it." He quickly took off his gloves, and kissed closer to his lover's groin. Ed's arm fell back as she shivered.  
"R-roy! S-stop t-teasing dammit!" the elder alchemist reached over into the drawer, pulling out lube while unbuttoning his shirt -the jacket had been taken off before dinner.- Slipping his arms from the sleeve's Ed started to help with one hand, while the other traced over the scars on his beloved's face. The blonde started to kiss and nibble the chest in front of him while one hand fumbled with the zipper, the other moving down to tug at the pants. His lips latched on to the others nipple while tugging down the boxers. He pulled away once finished, and the brunette shucked off his clothing, chucking them away to somewhere. Then caressed his husband's face, taking satisfaction that some of the silky hair was coming loose. He loved the chime that came when ever the blonde moved his head -or when his whole body was shifted-.

Licking Edward's lips then passionately kissing him as they leaned back down. Roy hadn't noticed that the yukata had been moved from under the blonde and honestly could bring himself to care. Suddenly Ed had flipped them over, said blonde was now on his stomach. He picked up the lube, and slicked up his fingers. With a seductive smirk he started to prepare himself. Roy's pupils dilated while watching the younger man's face as the finger penetrated. Seeing the minor pain, on his love's face the brunette started to stoke the phallus. Panting Ed put in another finger, he parted his finger a bit to stretch the opening while going deeper. He squealed in pleasure once his fingers hit his prostate. Ed bucked slightly while entering his third finger, moaning louder repeating the process to the spot. Still stretching the blonde felt the soft lips on his sweaty skin. Once he felt himself efficiently stretched, he pulled out his fingers. Grabbed the lube again the lathered his husband up. Shifting around he straddled his husbands hips, lowering himself on Roy's member. Soft hands set themselves on his hips, and long fingers tightly gripped as the head entered. A small pained gasp escaped the younger lips. Ed stopped for a moment before continuing to go down. Roy clutched harshly on the hips once Ed was fully seated. Even in his daze Ed was sure that they were going to leave bruises. The honey blonde bent forward and the brunette forced himself up meeting each other halfway with a sloppy kiss. "I love you, Edward." Another kiss.  
"I love you too Roy."

Roy struggled not to buck up into his little heaven. It had been a while since the last time they last made love. Panting with some effort Ed lifted himself up slightly and went back down. Kneading the firm flesh with his thumbs, the brunette helped his partner move in a smooth rhythm still not moving himself. Ed found himself liking being on top of Mustang, he felt himself being more filled in this position. The General couldn't hold back anymore, as the other man moved down he bucked up hitting the prostate dead on, Ed howled. "S-still so tight." He managed as Ed quickened his pace, muttering incoherently among his moans. The elder man unexpectedly sat up, his left arm wrapping around Ed's waist to help him keep in motion. The blonde's erection now wedged between their sweat slicked bodies, escalated his ecstasy. Even his numbed brain could now feel Roy's fingers playing with some of the now loose strands. Roy continued to pound into Ed to the best of his ability. His right hand moved from the hair to his cheek, moving some of the hair that was now sticking to blonde's face and forehead. The raven locks were too clinging to the pale skin, then slightly smaller fingers tangled themselves in the damp hair -being as gentle as possible with his artificial hand.-

_Dime que haría (Tell me what would I do)  
De mis dias? (With my days?)  
Quien soñaría (Who could dream)  
Si no estas? (Without you there?)  
Como podría (How could I)  
Respirar el aire, lejos de ti (Breath the air, far away from you)  
Cuando no estas aquí? (When you're not here?)_

Edward's pleasure numbed brain faintly registered the familiar voice and his piano playing, and really couldn't bring himself to care even if the words -which he understood and recalled hearing before,- perfectly vocalized his feelings for the older man. His metal hand reached down to the other's neck and brought those full lips to his in a chaste kiss.

_Solo por ti caminaría (Only for you, I would walk)  
En la infinidad (In infinity)  
Afrontaria contigo (I would face)  
La eternidad (Eternity with you)  
Solo por ti (Only for you)_

_Dime lo que (Tell me what)  
Siente tu alma? (Does your soul feel?)  
Dime porque (Tell me why)  
Vive en mi? (It lives in me?)  
No se, pero voy muriendo (I don't know why, but I'm slowly dying)  
Lento, solo, sin ti (Alone, without you)  
Triste me quedo asi (I remain sad)_

_Solo por ti caminaría (Only for you, I would walk)  
En la infinidad (In infinity)  
Afrontaría contigo (I would face)  
La eternidad (Eternity with you)  
Solo por ti (Only for you)_

Ed threw his head back, as he chanted his husband's name, clinging on to the other for dear life. Roy could only pant Ed's name out as he felt the blonde tighten around him.

_Te dare mil poesias (I will give you a thousand poems)  
Las escribire para ti (I will write them just for you)  
Cantare mis melodias (I will sing my melodies)  
Con la musica de tu alma (With the music of your soul)_

_Solo por ti caminaria (Only for you, I would walk)  
En la infinidad (In infinity)  
Afrontaria contigo (I would face)  
La eternidad (Eternity with you)  
Solo por ti (Only for you)_

_Solo por ti caminaria (Only for you, I would walk)  
En la infinidad (In infinity)  
Afrontaria amar por la enternidad (I would face to love for all eternity)  
Yo solo (Alone)  
Solo por ti (Only for you)_

The blonde shouted out the other's name, as his cum splattered on both of their stomach's. Roy soon came afterwards filling him, his love's name shouted out as well. The two collapsed back onto the bed, Ed panting, his breath landing on the other's nipple. When he caught his breath, Roy lazily placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. Tiredly they got up to clean themselves. Ed was the first back into the bed, Roy soon followed. The elder man pulled the covers over them, while bringing his lover to him. While their legs weaved around themselves, the brunette stared into sated golden orbs -he was sure he had the same look.- He started to sluggishly plant kisses on the other's mouth. Ed returned them until they both didn't have the energy. The elder man fell asleep first, holding his husband to his chest, slipping the blonde head under his chin. Edward nuzzled the man's neck as he nodded off. It didn't matter that he felt the kanzashis kindly tugged out and hair tie removed from his hair. His eyes closed as his locks were straightened and something gently placed behind his ear. To which he would be shocked and teased about once he got up the next morning. But right now he didn't worry about it, as he fell into sweet dreams.

* * *

Alphonse rubbed his eyes as he walked to the twins' room. They were up and laughing for what ever reason he didn't know. When turning into the doorway, his jaw dropped. A middle aged dark haired woman was gently playing with the Aidan, while an older man stood off to the side watching._ "They are adorable…"  
"I know Hohenheim."  
_"Dad?!" The two looked at the young man. The woman only smiled as she waved the younger Elric to come closer. "Roselle.." She turned back to Aidan with a smile.  
_"You look well Alphonse. I'm glad."_ Soon Roselle reached up to Hohenheim, and lowered his ghostly hand to his granddaughter. Al could only watch as the two got the little ones back to sleep.  
"Dad, you wanted to see them?"  
_"Yes…"_ He paused. _"Thank you, both for making me a grave next to your mother. Young Roselle offered to bring us.. She's the only one we know tha-"  
_"We?" Roselle chuckled.  
_"Yes there is one other but he went to see his wife and daughter first. Though we spirits can watch from where we are, we usually can't physically touch. I'm different I can and I can bring other's with me."  
"Al!"_ The dirty blonde could only stand there, stunned.  
"Hughes.." He managed to utter as the ghost was all over him, commenting on how beautiful Elycia was now. It made the brown eyed young man chortle._ Same old Hughes…_ Soon said man was looking at the twins, gently caressing their foreheads._"I'm glad Roy took my advice about getting a good… well I said wife but a husband will do!"_

Roselle bit her lip holding in her laughter about those particular time he said that. She shook her head playfully as did Al's father.

_"It's time to go."_ Hughes sighed, the yellow eyed man turned to Alphonse.  
_"Tell Roy and Ed I said hello.. And especially Ed not worry about not knowing.. I only wanted to say goodbye. Also that I'll see them later." _With a grin he was gone. Hohenheim in a steady gait went over to his youngest son and ruffled his hair, then embracing him._"Goodbye Alphonse. I'll come to see you, Edward, and the twins again soon."_

Soon he disappeared just like Hughes. Lastly Roselle approached the young man, gently moved a strand of his hair.

_"I'll bring your mother next time. You and Edward might see her. You'll know if we come, the children will start waving for no reason among the other ways you can tell."_

She smiled. _"I'll always be here Alphonse, all you have to do is.." _She touched the area where his heart laid, Al knew what she meant by the gesture. _"Talk to the wind. Goodbye for now, Al."_ With a small Mustang smirk she left as well.

The younger Elric smiled kindly as he went to the little ones, tucking them in a little more. As he went to tuck in Rosalie he saw a yellow rose and a rose hair ornament. He chuckled. _I guess she couldn't help herself.. And somehow she knew.. .._ Looking out the window and at the moon he closed his eyes contently. He would tell his brother later about this mornings early visit but for now he took comfort knowing all he had to do was talk to the wind and he just might get an answer


End file.
